Slayers Return Again
by Jaylia
Summary: Join Lina and the gang, on the search for Dynast. Mild language and a bit of lime
1. Chapter 1

slayersreturn1 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 1 

"Ah! Gourry that was good." Lina exclaimed as she rubbed herstomach. Gourry grinned then stood up and paid the Owner. 

"Thank you! Come again!" The Owner called as they walked off. 

"Tomorrow we'll make it to Amelia's." Lina said as they walked in the Inn. They went up to the room and got ready for bed. Lina sat down and started to write a letter to her Mama. 

"Oi? Lina? Are you going to join me in bed?" Her husband asked her. 

"In a minute.... I'm writing to Mama." She replied, looking up to smile at her husband. He nodded and leaned back and closed his eyes.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Lina poked Gourry in the side. "Come on sleepyhead. Time to wake up and go." She said. He blinked and woke up to see crimson eyes staring down at him. He sat up and gave Lina a passionate kiss. He climbed out of bed and quickly took a shower and got dressed. After all he couldn't letLina take all the breakfast, could he?   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Lina and Gourry walked downstairs to the dining hall next door. "Ah I'll have this, this, that, this oh and also this and this and everything in the left corner." Lina told the waiter. The waiter served them before and wasn't surprised at what Lina ordered. 

"I'll have the same as her." Gourry told the waiter. 

"And make it snappy!" Lina called after the waiter. 

"Yes Ma'am." The waiter said. "I'm starvi..... Oi? Lina, isn't that Filia and Xellos?" Gourry asked. Lina turned in the direction Gourry was looking and saw Filia threatening Xellos with her mace. 

"Hey Xellos! Filia! Over here!!!" Lina called out. Filia andXellos stopped and looked around. Gourry called outto them and they saw Linaand Gourry waving from their table. Xellos took Filia's arm and disappearedand reappeard next to the table. 

"Didn't I say don't touch me?" Filia growled to Xellos. 

"Oh? And here I thought the golden dragons were more kind."Xellos said in his teasing voice. Filia brought her mace on top of his head, making him fall to the ground. She turned to Lina. 

"Ah Lina. Long time no see. how long has it been? Two years ago when you got married right?" She asked? Lina nodded and got up and hugged her. The two women sat down and started chatting away. Xellos stood up and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Does she have to swing that so hard?" He asked Gourry. 

"How come you to are together?" Gourry asked him Xellos slightly blushed which wasn't noticed by Gourry and said 

"Well she uh well... I saw her on the way to the same place as me so I decided to travel with her. Ehehehehe." He said with his hand onthe back of his head, his eyes closed as usual.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"So where are you and Gourry going?" Filia asked Lina when they all finished eating. 

"We are going to visit Amelia. She said she had something special for us." Lina answered. 

"Oh really? that's why Xellos and I.. er uh.. I mean that's why I'm going to Sailune too." Filia blushed and turned slightly away fromLina. Lina noticed but didn't say anything. 

"So why don't we just ask Xellos to take us?" Lina asked. Xellos agreed and told Lina and Gourry to hold on to him. 

"I'll walk, thankyou." Filia said "Suit your self." Xellos answered. Xellos disappeared and reappeared in Sailune. Filia reappeared along side of him. 

"Wha-? How? Ho-how did you do that?" Xellos asked. "I've learned a few things thank you, baka namagomi." Filia hmpfed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Hello we are here to see Princess Amelia. Lina told the Guard. 

"And may I ask who you might be?" The guard asked Lina. 

"Lina Inverse Gabriev. This is my husband Gourry Gabriev. And these two are Filia Ul Copt and Xellos Metallium." Lina replied. 

"Ah. Yes. The Mistress was expecting you." The Guard opened the gate to let them in 

"Hey! Wait for us!" A voice called behind them. Lina turned to see Martina and Zangulus running toward them. 

"Oh no! Not Martina!" Lina groaned. 

"Oh hi Lina! Zangulus and I had a new Castle built so I decided toforgive you." Martina said cheerfully. A sweatdrop appeared behindLina's head. The guard let them all in and had an escort, escort them toAmelia. They expected to see Amelia alone but were surprised a little tosee a purpled haired man standing next to her. 

"Hi Lina! You look so much older and Filia you look nice! And Martina! Wow!" Amelia exclaimed. 

"Hi Amelia! You look older and great too! Lina exclaimed as she, Filia and Martina moved closer. 

"You went got married? To him or something?" Filia ask nodding to the purple haired guy a little ways behind her. Amelia blushed. 

"To Zelgadis? Oh noooo." Amelia said laughing nervously. 

"Zelgadis??!!" All three of the girls said out loud. They looked up at Zelgadis and looked at his skin. "Ah Zelgadis-san! You founda cure, ne? I hardly reconized you!" Lina said to him. Zelgadis smiled (which he rarely did)   
"Amelia helped me." He said looking over at Amelia, who blushed and denied it saying: 

"Oh noooo my scientists found a cure and I saw Zelgadis a few weeks ago and I had my scientist save it for him." She laughed. 

"Well anyway. The reason I invited you all here is becuase there is this sea demon bothering this hotspring resort in Finisty. They contacted me and said that if we got rid of the demon then we could stay fortwo weeks free plus all we can eat." Amelia said changing the subject. 

"All we can eat?!!" Lina and Gourry exclaimed. 

"Watch out sea demon here we come!" Lina said 

"What are you waiting for we need to get going!" Gourry saidexcitedly. Amelia told the escort to let her Father that they will be leavingfor Finisty. She shook off her princess dress and which had her super heroineoutfit on underneath. And the slayers all together again went to defeat thesea demon (And get some food and vacation too).   


Characters:   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.)   


[Take me back][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	2. Chapter 2

slayersreturn2 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 2 

"Now this is the life!" Lina said leaning back sipping on her lemonade. 

"I wonder when the sea demon is going to show." Amelia commented a little worried. 

"Oh he will be here sooner or later.... speaking of demons..." Zelgadis looked over at Filia and Xellos. Filia was commenting on what abeautiful day it was while Xellos looked like he was about to hurl. 

"Do you have to do that?" Xellos yelled at her. 

"I was just commenting." Filia replied innocently. Xellos picked her up and tossed her in the water. 

"Eek Xellos I'm going to kill you!" She smashed his head with her mace and dragged him to the water. She stepped out of the water and looked at her work. "This place needs to pick up their trash!" She said angrily. Xellos disappeared and reappered next to her and placed his armaround her shoulder. 

"It looks fine to me." He said with his teasing grin. He took a handful of sand and placed it on top of her hair and smiled. 

"My my do you look becoming." She screamed and picked up handfuls of sand, throwing it at him. She chased him around the whole beach, stopping only for more sand.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Meanwhile Martina and Zangulus walked over to Gourry and Lina "Would you like to join us over there near the water looks like they are about to have a couples three legged swimming event. You can sign up for it if you want. 

"What about it Lina? Wanna try?" Gourry asked her. 

"Sure! I'm game." Lina replied. "Amelia? You want to be my partner?" Zelgadis asked the girl sitting next to him. 

"Sure, Zelgadis-san." Amelia answered standing up. 

"How many times do I have to tell you you could call me just Zelgadis?" Zelgadis asked Amelia as they walked toward where the event was taking place. 

"Well Gourry lets go." Lina said, grabbing Gourry's hand. 

"Right!" Gourry answered. 

"Well I guess we can go too." Zangulus looked down at Martina who nodded. 

"Wait! where are you going?" Filia called out to Zelgadis and Amelia. They turned around and waited for Filia to catch up with them. 

"We are going to join in the three legged couples swimming race." Amelia answered. 

"Hey I wanna join too." Filia said. Xellos appeared next to her. 

"Three legged couples race? Hmm . Well I guess I could do that." Filia glared at him. 

"Well you better get your partner." Zelgadis said. 

"Partner?" They both looked at each other. 

"I don't want to pair with him! Filia whined at the same time Xelllos whined about not wanting to pair with her. 

"Well there is nobody eles. I'm paired with Zelgadis and Lina and Martina are paired wit their husbands. Ta ta." With that Amelia and Zelgadis walked off. 

"Well dragon. You pairing with me?" Xellos asked 

"Fine.... There is nothing else to do, namagomi Filia replied.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A gun shot sounded in the air as the couples started the race. Their wasa lot of pushing and shoving as the couples tried to get first place. "Oi! Lina! Lets go under water!" Gourry suggested. 

"Right!" They dived under neath and found it much easier andwere gaining the lead. Lina made a sheild around them so they could breath.They where almost at the end when a couple whizzed by them. 

"Nani nani nani?!" Lina exclaimed. She and Gourry immediatlycaught up with them. 

"Xellos? She asked 

"And Filia?" Gourry said after her. They both smiled and said 

"See you at the finish line!" They whizzed off with Lina andGourry on their heels with Zelgadis and Amelia following behind them. Underwater it seemed just like a slayers race with Zelgadis and Amelia, Martinaand Zangulus easily gaining on Gourry and Lina. They all surfaced the waterswimming for the end when all of a sudden a big black blob swam infrom of them. 

"Eeek It's the sea demon!" They heard people scream. Gourry and Zangulus immediatley pulled out their swords (Don't ask where they came from) While Amelia, Zelgadis and Filia braced themselves to use thier magic. 

"Hey I want to help too! I've learned a few light magic tricks." Martina boasted. 

"Oh? I don't think I should be here." Xellos said about to disappear. Filia immediatley smacked him with her mace and told him he was going tohelp the rest of them. 

"Hey Xellos...Filia.. don't you think you could try to speak to him?" Lina asked. 

"Me?! Why me?! I'm not related to that trash faced Xellos. How would we be able to talk to him...?" Filia exclaimed. 

"Well becuase this thing has to have some dragon in him and becuase he's a demon right?" Lina answered smartly. Filia hated the idea of being put together with Xellos but agreed. 

"Why are you here?" The golden dragon asked the sea demon indragon language. The demon immediatley understood but didn't speak. Xellosgave it a try, speaking to the demon thru it's mind. 

"What do you want with the people here?" He asked. Filia closed her eyes and tuned into what they were saying. 

"I was sent by my master looking for a Lina Inverse." The demon answered them. 

"I figured if I made enough mess I would be able to get to her." Xellos replayed this to Lina. 

"What do you want with me?" Lina asked the demon. Filia toldthe demon what Lina said. 

"We want to know if you will join us and destroy the world."The demon answered. Xellos opened his eyes wide and gasped on the inside. 

'He was sent from Zelas' He thought. 

"Hell no! How many times do I have to tell you bad guys I don't want to join you!" Lina shouted at the demon. 

"Well then I'll have to kill you." The demon said. Lina immediatley began firing off orders "Amelia! You and Zelgadis fire off a RaTilt, and....." Lina was cut off by Xellos. 

"Ah but Lina that wont work on a demon sent by the Mistress!Maybe something like this." He raised his staff and shot a powerfulspell at the demon causing it to die. Everyone congratuglated him except Filia, who waited till everyone walked off. 

"But Xellos? Wasn't he sent from your Mistress? Why would you go against her" Filia gasped at him. 

"That's a secret!" Was Xellos's reply, but Filia noticed something deep in side of him that no one else did. 

Characters:   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.)   


[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	3. Chapter 3

slayersreturn3 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 3 

"Oh a dining party tomorrow night!" Amelia said happily as the group looked at the resort's bulletin board. 

"Since we are leaving the day after tomorrow, lets go to the dining." Xellos suggested. Everyone start to agree then realized who suggested it and lookked over at Xellos. A sweat drop appeared behind Xellos's head as he put hishand behind his head and laughed nervously. 

"Ah'hahahaha I uh just like dancing, eheheheh" He said nervously. 

"Well I think it sounds like fun." Martina said. 

"Well I guess so... Why don't we go see what we are going to wear?" Amelia suggested to the other girls, Who immediatly agreed and went back to their rooms. 

"Well uh tennis anyone?" Zangulus asked. 

Two minutes later all four guys were on the tennis court in pairs. Zangulus and Zelgadis, Xellos and Gourry. 

"No teleporting in tennis, Xellos" Zelgadis said. Xellos had a sweatdrop 

"You'd think I'd do that?" He asked. They started with Zelgadis and and Zangulus winning the first match, then Xellos and Gourry took the second match. The girls came running out on the third match. Xellos and Gourry where aboutto win when Filia called out to them. Xellos turned and saw Filia lookingbeautiful as usual and ended up getting hit in the face with the ball. 

"Couldn't you block that??!!" Gourry cried out to Xellos. 

"I had something on my mind." He muttered   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oh Xellos are you alright?" Filia asked as the women ran over to him. 

"Ah of course I am. I'm a Mazoku after all." Xellos answered, rubbing his cheek. 

"We picked up a Tuxedo for all of you to wear." Martina said. 

"We figured out yours and Xellos's size." She added to Zelgadis. Lina walked over to Gourry and slipped her arm around his waist. 

"Want to go back to the room?" Gourry bent down and asked her. 

"Sure." She whispered to him then added to everyone else 

"We are going to go take a nap." They walked off. "Well That's where we are headed... Cya later." Zangulus told the others as he and Martina walked off. 

"Well another game of tennis?" Zelgadis asked. 

"Ah! I'm tired out!" Lina exclaimed flopping on her bed. Gourry sat downnext to her. 

"Need a massage?" He asked? 

"Yeah I could use one." She replied slipping off her shirt and laid facedown on the bed. Gourry's large hands gently massaged her back and shoulders.Her eyes slowly closed in sleep when suddenly Gourry started tickling her. 

"Eeek! Gourry! That's not fair!" Lina screeched. She picked up a pillow and smacked him with one. They went into a pillow fight till Gourry collasped and pleaded for Lina to stop. 

"You promise never to sneak up on me like that?" Lina asked pinning Gourry down. 

"I promise I promise!" Gourry promised with a smirk. He knew that Lina knew that he was lying. 

"If you ever do that to me again I'll fireball you, and I'll torture you till your all tired out and then some." Lina said angrily. 

"Ok I promise." Gourry told her. 

"Good now....." Lina's sentence ended when somebody knocked on the door.Lina quickly slipped on her shirt as Gourry answered the door. 

"Ah Filia come in." Gourry told the woman at the door. 

"Hi Lina. I was on my way to play tennis with Xellos, Amelia and Zelgadis when I decided to stop at your room to speak to you about something thathas been bothering me." Filia told Lina. 

"Nani? Ok shoot." Lina said motioning for Filia to sit on a chair. 

"Well you see it's Xellos." Filia said sitting down. 

"Ah you finally realized you love him, ne?" Lina said with a teasing look in her eyes. Filia blushed and shook her head 

"Of course not!! Why would I be in love with that monster??! But anywaysit was when he killed the Sea Demon. Xellos would never help us like that.Unless he has a plan with Zelas... er uh I mean their Mistress." Filia stuttered. Lina obviously didn't notice her stutter 

"Hmmm maybe we should ask him. Ok I'll ask him later about it." Lina suggested. 

"Ok but don't hound on him to much or he'll disappear and wont come backfor while and don't go to easy on him or he'll close up." Filia saidas she walked out 

"Thanks! Bye Lina." Filia called before shutting the door.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Two people met in the empy hall on their way to the tennis court. "Oh? You on your way to the tennis court too? Well we might as well walk together." the guy suggested. The girl nodded as she slipped her arm around the guy's waist. 

"Wait before we go out there." The guy leaned over and kissed the girl on her lips. 

"Mmmm, your kisses are sweet." The girl whispered to the guy. The guy laughed and murmured of course the held the girls hand as they went off to the tennis court. 

Characters:   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.)   
Slayers Return Again   
Episode 3 

"Oh a dining party tomorrow night!" Amelia said happily as the group looked at the resort's bulletin board. 

"Since we are leaving the day after tomorrow, lets go to the dining." Xellos suggested. Everyone start to agree then realized who suggested it and lookked over at Xellos. A sweat drop appeared behind Xellos's head as he put hishand behind his head and laughed nervously. 

"Ah'hahahaha I uh just like dancing, eheheheh" He said nervously. 

"Well I think it sounds like fun." Martina said. 

"Well I guess so... Why don't we go see what we are going to wear?" Amelia suggested to the other girls, Who immediatly agreed and went back to their rooms. 

"Well uh tennis anyone?" Zangulus asked. 

Two minutes later all four guys were on the tennis court in pairs. Zangulus and Zelgadis, Xellos and Gourry. 

"No teleporting in tennis, Xellos" Zelgadis said. Xellos had a sweatdrop 

"You'd think I'd do that?" He asked. They started with Zelgadis and and Zangulus winning the first match, then Xellos and Gourry took the second match. The girls came running out on the third match. Xellos and Gourry where aboutto win when Filia called out to them. Xellos turned and saw Filia lookingbeautiful as usual and ended up getting hit in the face with the ball. 

"Couldn't you block that??!!" Gourry cried out to Xellos. 

"I had something on my mind." He muttered   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oh Xellos are you alright?" Filia asked as the women ran over to him. 

"Ah of course I am. I'm a Mazoku after all." Xellos answered, rubbing his cheek. 

"We picked up a Tuxedo for all of you to wear." Martina said. 

"We figured out yours and Xellos's size." She added to Zelgadis. Lina walked over to Gourry and slipped her arm around his waist. 

"Want to go back to the room?" Gourry bent down and asked her. 

"Sure." She whispered to him then added to everyone else 

"We are going to go take a nap." They walked off. "Well That's where we are headed... Cya later." Zangulus told the others as he and Martina walked off. 

"Well another game of tennis?" Zelgadis asked. 

"Ah! I'm tired out!" Lina exclaimed flopping on her bed. Gourry sat downnext to her. 

"Need a massage?" He asked? 

"Yeah I could use one." She replied slipping off her shirt and laid facedown on the bed. Gourry's large hands gently massaged her back and shoulders.Her eyes slowly closed in sleep when suddenly Gourry started tickling her. 

"Eeek! Gourry! That's not fair!" Lina screeched. She picked up a pillow and smacked him with one. They went into a pillow fight till Gourry collasped and pleaded for Lina to stop. 

"You promise never to sneak up on me like that?" Lina asked pinning Gourry down. 

"I promise I promise!" Gourry promised with a smirk. He knew that Lina knew that he was lying. 

"If you ever do that to me again I'll fireball you, and I'll torture you till your all tired out and then some." Lina said angrily. 

"Ok I promise." Gourry told her. 

"Good now....." Lina's sentence ended when somebody knocked on the door.Lina quickly slipped on her shirt as Gourry answered the door. 

"Ah Filia come in." Gourry told the woman at the door. 

"Hi Lina. I was on my way to play tennis with Xellos, Amelia and Zelgadis when I decided to stop at your room to speak to you about something thathas been bothering me." Filia told Lina. 

"Nani? Ok shoot." Lina said motioning for Filia to sit on a chair. 

"Well you see it's Xellos." Filia said sitting down. 

"Ah you finally realized you love him, ne?" Lina said with a teasing look in her eyes. Filia blushed and shook her head 

"Of course not!! Why would I be in love with that monster??! But anywaysit was when he killed the Sea Demon. Xellos would never help us like that.Unless he has a plan with Zelas... er uh I mean their Mistress." Filia stuttered. Lina obviously didn't notice her stutter 

"Hmmm maybe we should ask him. Ok I'll ask him later about it." Lina suggested. 

"Ok but don't hound on him to much or he'll disappear and wont come backfor while and don't go to easy on him or he'll close up." Filia saidas she walked out 

"Thanks! Bye Lina." Filia called before shutting the door.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Two people met in the empy hall on their way to the tennis court. "Oh? You on your way to the tennis court too? Well we might as well walk together." the guy suggested. The girl nodded as she slipped her arm around the guy's waist. 

"Wait before we go out there." The guy leaned over and kissed the girl on her lips. 

"Mmmm, your kisses are sweet." The girl whispered to the guy. The guy laughed and murmured "Of course." They held hands as they went off to the tennis court. 

Characters:   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.)   


[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	4. Chapter 4

slayersreturn4 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 4 

"I can't belive Filia and Xellos are dancing." Amelia told Zelgadis as they danced on the ballroom floor to a slow beat song. 

"I can't belive Xellos knows how to dance." Zelgadis grunted. 

"Now Zelgadis-san, you really shouldn't hold a grudge on Xellos-san....." Amelia admonished. 

"Whee this is fun." Martina exclaimed as Zangulus twirled her around.. 

"How lucky we are to have such friends, eh right Martini?" Zangulus said laughing. 

"I told you my name isn't Martini!" Martina told him trying to be stern. 

"You know you like it." Zangulus told her as they danced away. 

"Gourry you shouldn't have so much to drink you know, you'll wake up with a hangover." Lina told her husband as she drank some of the wine herself. 

"Well we leave tomorrow night, why not live it up now?" Gourry said reasonably. 

"Yeah well..." Lina thought about it. 

"I used to do this all the time." Xellos exclaimed as the song turned to a faster beat. 

"What dance?" Filia asked him as he expertly danced her around. 

"Yeah. I used to come dancing when I was younger." Xellos said. 

"Really that's surprising." Filia laughed. She and Xellos were having the time of their life drinking and dancing (surprising for Xellos becuase Mazoku's have fun doing evil.)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Two hours later of dancing Zelgadis drunk and tired of dancing asked Amelia 

"Wanna ditch this party and have a party of our own in the bedroom?" He asked her seductivley. 

"Well only if your hosting the party." Amelia replied coyly. 

"Yep and only one guest is invted... you." Zelgadis toook her hand and lead the way to his room. Once the door shut they started kissing. Amelia pushed Zelgadis on the bed and climbed on top of him. They rolledaround taking each others clothes off. Zelgadis kissed her shoulders, takingthe night farther than they should have gone.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Filia and Xellos danced their way out of the ballroom up to Filia's room. Xellos nibbled on Filia's ear playfully. Filia closed the door and ran her fingers thru Xellos's hair bringing his head down to kiss her. Xellos willingly kissed her slipping off his Tuxedo jacket. Then wrapping his arms aroundFilia. He slowly unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor showingher body. "Your beautiful." Xellos whispered to her. She steppedback and turned around slowly. 

"And it's all for you." She whispered back.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Zelgadis-san! What are you doing here?!" Amelia asked when she woke up. The she looked around the room. 

"Hey this isn't my room." she exclaimed. Zelgadis woke up and sat up groggily. 

"Amelia what are you doing here.... What?! Amelia?!" He jumped out of the bed. Amelia turned her head. 

"Zelgadis your naked!" Amelia exclaimed blushing deeply. Zelgadis grabbed his robe from a nearby chair and slipped it on. He sat back downon the bed, where Amelia was hugging herself wit the blankets. 

"Oh Zelgadis-san.... I just... last night.." Amelia left thesentence trailing. 

"Hey Amelia I'm sorry about anything I did to you last night." Zelgadis muttered looking down, blushing. He turned from her surveying the room. Amelia's dress was hanging off the desk with Zelgadis's clothes indifferent parts of the room. He looked back at Amelia who blushed again.He went over to Amelia's dress and handed it to her. 

"Here put this on. I'll be in the bathroom while you get dressed. Amelia just nodded mutely. She still didn't belive what happened. She pinched herself to see if she was awake. 

"Ouch!" She said pinching herself quite hard. She slipped onher dress and patted down her hair. She sat back down on the bed not feelingto well. 

'Well at least we leave tonight.' She thought. Zelgadis slowly opened the bathroom door to see if she was finished. 

"You ok Amelia?" He asked her. 

"Just a small stomache." She replied looking up with a feeble smile. "I think I'll go back to my room." She slowly got up and shuffled her way out the door. When she closed the door, Zelgadis lookedat his hands and asked himself. 

"What have I've done?!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Filia woke up in her bed, not really remebering that night. She saw her dress and other clothes all around her room. 

'I must have been real tired last night.' She thought to herself. Xellos awoke with a terrible headache. 

'Maybe I can ask Filia to give me a healing spell.' He thought. 'Well on second thought I might ask Lina or Amelia.' He thought again blushing to himself. 

Characters:   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.)   


[Take me back][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	5. Chapter 5

slayersreturn5 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 5 

The trip back home was a sort of quiet one. Martina, Lina and Filia weregoing over the things they did at the resort excitedly with Amelia smilingfeebly trying to get into the spirit of things. Gourry, Zangulus and Xelloswere boasting about how they could beat each other in tennis with Zelgadisholding back a little. Zelgadis looked over at Amelia. Amelia looked overat Zelgadis. They both turned their heads away from each other, scared tospeak to the other. 

"Amelia! what did you like best about the Resort? The hotsprings? the beach?" Lina asked 

"Er uh um I liked uh well I liked everything." Amelia said blushing a little. 

"The dance was real fun... I was surprised at how well Xellos knew how to dance." Filia exclaimed. Xellos over heard and looked over in his usual teasing face. 

"There is alot you don't know about me, dragon girl." he teased her. She ran after him with with her mace and he quickly shut up and started running. Filia almost gained on Xellos when she was thrown back by a powerful force. 

"Uh oh...." Xellos slowed down. "Xellos!" A deep voice said from behind them. The group turned around to see a shawdow of a woman standing there. Xellos bowed. 

"Hello Mistress." He said addressing the woman. 

"Why do ya stay here with these humans?" Her deep voice made Lina and the rest of the gang stand still. 

"You are a monster Xellos! You like chaos! Not hanging out at resorts!" She said angrily. 

"I want to see some evil done! And as for the rest of you. I'll be coming back for you... Lina Inverse!" Her evil laughter echoed as her shadow left. 

"Mistress?! Xellos that's Zelas Metallium??!" Lina asked picking Xellos up by his shirt. 

"Ah'haha I can explain." Xellos said getting a sweat drop. "Later." He disappeard from Lina's hands. Lina had steam coming from her ears 

"One day I'm going to kill you Xellos." She yelled. 

"Fireball!!!" She threw a fireball to the nearest tree followed with a freezze arrow. 

"Ah I feel a little better" She sighed patting her stomach 

"Oh? I'm starving lets go eat!" Lina said running off with Gourry on herheels and Filia, Martina and Zangulus right behind them. Amelia and Zelgadisdragged behind.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"I'll have everything on the left side and the back." Gourry told the waiter. 

"Everything?!" The waiter exclaimed. 

"And I'll have everything to the right side and on the front." Lina toldthe waiter. 

"Everything?!" the waiter looked like he was about to faint. 

"I'll just have some tea." Filia told the waiter politely. 

"Ah so much to choose!" Martina so looking over the menu. 

"We could just get everything on the right side...... each." Zangulus told the waiter. 

"Everything?" The waiter asked. 

"I'm not hungry." Amelia and Zelgadis told the waiter at the same time. Zelgadis and Amelia looked at each other and blushed. 

"Stupid Lina... why did she sit me next to Zelgadis." Amelia asked herself.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"I'll hey Zangulus come sit next to Gourry and Martina you can sit next to me and Filia you too. Um Zelgadis uh you and Amelia can sit in those twochairs left." Lina directed. Zelgadis tried not to look over at Amelia butdid and blushed deep red. He looked down so no one will see his red face.   
"Well you can sit down!" Lina said. Amelia knew that Lina thought she and Zelgadis should get together...but she didn't have to make it so obvious. Amelia thought.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashforward*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Amelia blushed thinking about it that she almost missed Xellos walking up. 

"Ah tea please." He told the waiter pulling up a chair. 

"Oh I remeber you and the lady from last time. I knew I saw you before."He said addressing him and Filia. The waiter walked off with the orders. 

"Er ah um Xellos what are you doing here?" Filia asked nervously changing the subject. Martina and Lina's eyes turned to Xellos and Filia. 

"Hmmmm?" They asked evily 

"Oh I remeber you and the lady from lastime." Martina said quoting the waiter. 

"I knew I saw you before." Lina said. 

"Er uh... I saw her here in this town and She was here and I sat down with her for some tea." Xellos stuttered. They let it drop at that but Lina kept a wary eye on the both of them. Sweatdrops appeared behind Filia and Xellos's head. 

"By the way Xellos.... Why are you here?" Zangulus asked piping up. 

"Ah well I decided to stop for some tea, and saw you all here." Xellos answered. 

"You need to work on your lying, Xellos." Martina said. 

"Ah the food is here!. EAT EAT EAT!!" The waiter placed down the food and immediatly Lina and Gourry tore in to it with Martina and Zangulus semi-politely tearing into theirs. 

"No Gourry! That's yours! This is mine!" Lina snatched a piece of sausage from Gourry's mouth and gulped it down. Filia sipped on her tea. Xellos sat there with his teasing grin and eyes closed drinking his tea, watching Lina and Gourry argue over food. Amelia and Zelgadis sat there sipping on thewater the waiter brought. Xellos looked over at Filia, thinking of a wayto tease her. 

"Oh Filis there's a bug in your tea." He said calmly. 

"Don't think about it Xellos..." Filia warned with her eyes closed crossing her legs sipping her tea. 

'Ok something scarier.' Xellos thought. "Filia... your tail is sticking out." Xellos said teasingly. 

"Oh Xellos did you see my new trick?" Filia asked picking up her mace, twirling it like a baton and 'accidently' dropped it on Xellos head. 

"Oops!" Filia said. 

"Ah I'm full!" Lina exclaimed. "Xellos go pay ok?" Lina directed him. Heleft to go pay for the bill. 

"Ah everyone ready? He asked when he got back. 

"Sure letsgo everyone!" Lina said excitedly. Everyone got ready but kinda stared at Xellos. Once they were a little ways from town Xellos asked: 

"Why is everyone staring at me??!" He asked. 

"Well you let Lina trick you into paying for the bill." Amelia spoke up. 

"Lina.... trick...paying... bill?" He finally got it as Lina ran off. 

"Come on guys.... you guys are too slow!" She called. 

Characters:   
Zelas Metallium   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallia   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.) 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	6. Chapter 6

slayersreturn6 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 6 

"Four rooms please. Two with double beds." Amelia told the attendent at the desk. 

"Names of you all." He said 

"I'm Amelia, this is Martina, Gourry, Filia, Zangulus, Xellos, Lina, and uh er Zelgadis." Amelia told him.   
"Oh your that dragon-slaying, monster eating group!" The attendent's eyes flew wide open. 

"Nani nani nani?! We don't eat monsters!" Lina exclaimed 

"Dontcha think they'd eat me by now?!" Xellos asked. 

"What?! Your a monster??!!" The attendent gasped and stood back away from the counter. 

"Ah'haha no what he means is that we always call him monster... just teasing him." Lina explained waving her hands. Filia poked Xellos in the side. 

"Jerk." She whispered to him. He scratched his head and replied to her. 

"Oh hush!" The attendant kind of walked forward but not to close. 

"Ok we have 3 rooms availble.... so uh two of you could sleep overin the Inn house behind the Inn." The attendant said scratching hishead. 

"I'll do it." Filia and Xellos piped up at the same time, and before anyone could protest the attendant agreed. 

"Ok now here's your keys." He handed the room keys to Gourry, Zelgadis and Zangulus. 

"Last three rooms in the back on the left." He walked off with Xellos and Filia. 

"Oh... how wonderful I have guests for the night!" The attendant's wife said. She was a plump grandmotherly type and had a sweet voice. 

"Hello... thankyou letting us stay here for the night. Here..." Filia undid her earmuffs and took out some teabags. 

"Here these are for you." Filia handed them to the lady and smiled. 

"Ooooh thanks! Oh your so sweet..." The lady gushed then looked over at Xellos. 

"Your so lucky to have her for wife.... Oh ok don't let me keep you... You can have that room." She pointed to a door to the left of them. 

"But she isn't..." Xellos let the sentence trail off. 

"Oh you two must be newlyweds.... Well don't worry anything that goes on in there cannot be heard out here." She told them. 

"Ah well good..." Xellos said making Filia blush. They both walked in the room and closed the door. 

"Hmmm this sure is roomy." Xellos commented looking around the room. Filia was fuming. 

"What made you say a stupid thing like that?!" She asked walking up to him, grabbing his shirt. 

"Well uh I just uh wanted to uh...." Xellos let it trail offagain. She walked up closer making him back up and fall on the bed. She leanedover and held him there. 

"What made you say it!" She demanded to know. 

"Your being mean to me." He pouted. 

"You better answer me." She told him. 

"Ok ok what did I say?" He asked, still teasing her. 

"Ah well good..." She mimicked him. 

"And what's wrong with saying that?" He asked her. She raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrists and brought her down nearhim, rolling over to pin her down, then lowered his mouth and kissed her. 

"Hmpfmhmmrmmm..." She said at first. Then quieted down, closing her eyes and kissing him back. He let go of her wrists and sread his hands over her back. She ran her fingers thru is hair. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. 

"As much as I hate you Xellos...." She was cut off by Xellos. 

"Shh lets talk about hating later." He said   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Ah Lina-san.." Amelia said trying to get Lina to pay attention. 

"Not now Amelia... I'm tired. You can tell me in the morning." Lina walked in her room with Gourry. 

"Zangulus sweetheart can you unzip me?" A sweet voiced Martina called from their room. 

"Well I guess I'll go now eh'heh heh heh." Zangulus said. 

"B-b-b-but!" Zelgadis and Amelia protested. 

"Well uh Amelia... uh I guess we can um I guess we have to uh share a room. I mean it has two beds." Zelgadis said un-Zelgadis like. 

"Yeah...." Amelia said. Zelgadis unlocked the door and heldit open it for Amelia. Amelia walked in and exclaimed. 

"There is only one bed!" Zelgadis looked in. 

"I bet Lina set this up." he muttered. 

"Most likely her and Martina." Amelia said walking over to the bed. "Well there are two covers... you can take one and I can takeone. It's a big bed so we can share it." Amelia suggested. Zelgadisblushed a little but agreed. 

"I'm uh going to the bathroom.... You can get dressed for bed out here." He suggested. He walked out and shut the bathroom door. When he got backAmelia was laying on the floor fainted. 

"Amelia? Come on wake up." Zelgadis slapped her face gently. 

"Oh shoot, no choice left." He bent down and and put his lips to hers and gave her AR. Amelia woke up to see Zelgadis's handsome face right in front of hers. 

"Zelgadis-san?" She asked weakly. 

"Oh well uh I was just giving you artifical resperation... becuaseyou er fainted." Zelgadis blushed. 

"By the way why did you faint?" he asked her. 

"The bugs! Did you see them?! They were climbing out of the window!" She exclaimed sitting up. 

"You must have imagined them, becuase I didn't see any bugs." Zelgadis said in disbelief. 

"But there were some! They were huge!" Amelia insited strecting her fingers apart to show Zelgadis how big they were. 

"Well nothing to worry about... I'm sure they were your imagination. Come on lets go to bed." Zelgadis told her, picking her up. 

"B-but Zelgadis-san....." Amelia said. Zelgadis walked her to the bed and laid her down, Placing a blanket over her. He shut off the light and walked over to the other side of the bed and took his blanket and curled in it. 

"Goodnight Amelia." He said. Amelia laid there looking at the ceiling not replying.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"I don't know why I married you.." Zangulus told his wife ashe unzipped her dress. 

"Take a guess." She teased him slipping off her sundress letting it fall to the floor. She 'fell' into his arms. 

"Here, maybe this would help you." She grabbed his shirt andbrought herself up to his lips, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her,picking her up taking her to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed. Sheclimbed underneath the blankets. 

"G'night honey." She told him sweetly. 

"Oh no you don't....." Zangulus protested tickling her. 

Characters:   
Zelas Metallium   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallia   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.) 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	7. Chapter 7

slayersreturn7 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 7 

"Xellos! I'm plenty angry with ya! When are ya goin' to kill that 'slayers' group." Zelas Metallium asked Xellos angrily. 

"Ah soon?" Xellos asked. 

"Good... and make sure ya save that monster killing girl last. I wanna torture her." Zelas's evil laughter echoed thru her cavern as she blew on a cigarette making some circles. Xellos winced and was about to leavewhen Mistress Zelas said something eles. 

"Also Xellos... stay away from that bitchy dragon girl, Filia.... God's people ain't ya fellowship. Monsters don't like the dragons and vice versa." She ordered. 

"Filia?" He asked, but knew what his Mistress was talking about. 

"I've seen you two... Of course I didn't watch y'all the whole time... I didn't wanna be grossed out." She rolled her eyes. Xellos slightly blushed but nodded. 

"Wait...before ya kill them.. make sure they absolutly don't wannajoin us. I could use the whole group.... even that dragon girl ya like." Zelas said. 

"But I don't like Filia." Xellos protested out loud... then covered his mouth for talking like that. Zelas got a half smile but didn't do anything. 

"If they don't agree.... then ta ta to ya dragon girl." Zelas dismissed Xellos with a wave of her hand, transporting him a few ways behind Lina, Amelia and Martina. Zelas sighed, bored. She frowned thinking backon her mom dad. ***Authors Note**** (Yes my monsters have parents) 

"Ah Lina, Martina, Amelia. Hello." Xellos said nervously. Hehas gotten attached to the energetic redhead and the half dumb blond. Notto mention the superheroine and her ex-chemira friend. Even the grudge holdinggreen haried girl with her swordsman husband...... Of course who can forgetFilia? Her pretty blonde hair, How her tail sticks out when she's angry... 

"....Xellos? Xellos? Hello Xellos!" He snapped back with Filia looking over at him. 

"Aaack! Filia! When did you get here and did you have to do that??!!" Xellos exclaimed. 

"Well you were murmuring something and I've been calling you for five minutes!" Filia said camly. A sweatdrop appeared behind Xellos's head. He was about to say something when Gourry, Zelgadis and Zangulus walked up. 

"Hey guys! Did you get me anything? Huh, huh didja didja?" Lina and Martina ran over to their husband's bags and looked in. Filia and Xellos were enjoying watching Lina and Martina when screams and yells erupted. 

"Monsters!" "Demons!" "Aaaack! Bugs!" Amelia immediatly looked up. 

"Those bugs from last night, Zelgadis-san!" she exclaimed. 

"Yes you weren't lying! Come guys lets go!" Zelgadis said. 

"Yeah... what are you waiting for?! Lina exclaimed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Ah so it's Lina Inverse... and her 'singing' group. Oh and who isthis? Xellos Metallium? Well what are you doing with Lina Inverse and hergroup?" The Monster taunted them and addressing Xellos. 

"Oh? I do belive we are in the presence of The Great Deciver... Decivio." ***Decivio's bug-creature was standing along side of him. Xellos said his teasing grin annoying the monster Decivio. 

"Argh! Do you have to use that stupid grin?! I hate it! Wipe it off your face! Decivio ordered Xellos. 

"Oh? Are you trying to boss me around?" Xellos said, annoying the monster even more. Decivio threw a fast ball of fire to the group, who automatically blocked with a shield. 

"Oh you think that's tough? Try this!" He sent another ball of fire. 

"Eeeek it's hot!" Filia screamed. Xellos teleported behind Decivio and knocked on the top of his head with power-stick. Decivios fell down canceling out his spell and was writhering in pain. Lina, Gourry and the group gasped when the monster fell so easily. 

"I'll be back Xellos you'll see!" He yelled at Xellos. 

"And you Lina Inverse..." He transported out with his bug creature. 

"Oooooh!" Lina fell back. Gourry ran up behind her and caught her in time. 

"Oh gosh Lina your burning up!" He exclaimed. "Don't...... worry..... Gourry..... it's an ill..usion.... But ... I can....'t shake... it!" Lina said gasping for air, then fainted. Amelia, Filia, Zelgadis and Martina immediatly casted a recovery spell on Lina to shake the spell off her. 

"Ok she needs to rest for eight hours. Come on we gotta find a Inn." Amelia ordered. Zangulus and Gourry put her arms around their neck and brought her to the nearest Inn. They laid her down on the bed. 

"Filia, Amelia and I can stay with her, just in case she needs a recovery spell." Martina suggested. Everyone still couldn't get past how much Martina matured since the last time they saw her. Gourry nodded then theguys left.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"So tell us about Decivio." Zelgadis said to Xellos. 

"Decivio is one of Dynasty Grausherra's General's servants. Grausherra is the most powerful Dark Lord underneath Shabranigdo. His general and Priest are the most powerful general and priest but I can't say to much about their servants. Since my Lord is at rivals with them, and you are now rivals against them, I guess I can tell you. He resides in the North pole, with his General Sherra and his Priest Grau. Like me Dynasty takes the look of a young person. He is the coldest and strongest dark lord. Instead of destroying the world he wants to rule it. You know the usual thing. Decivio was a human who was turned into a Mazoku with Sherra's sword, Dougulaf. dedicated to his mistress and is a powerful mazoku.... except for the spot in the middle of his head. If you hit it with strong magic he'll be paralyzed for a week." Xellos ended. Zelgadis and Zangulus excepted the explaination but Gourry scratched his head with a confused look on his face. 

"Decivio is one of.... That's the last thing I heard you say." He said confused. Sweatdrops appeared behind the otherguys heads. 

"Nevermind, Gourry." Zelgadis told him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Look inside yourself. You got a power no one else has." A voice told Lina while she was sleep. 

"What power? Who are you?!" Lina called out to the voice. 

"Some call me L-sama, Some call me Lucifer.... I'm the Lord of Nightmares!" The voice ssaid walking forward from the shadows. Lina gasped when she saw a golden colored woman that looked just like her. 

"Lord.... Of.... Nightmares?!" Lina asked amazed. 

"But you look like.... me!" She exclaimed. 

"Well I'm just using a copy of your body for my human form."The lord chuckled. Lina loosened up but still was a little frightened. 

"It's time you knew something.... People wonder why you are so powerful in magic. You were able to defeat the Shabrignido, Hellmaster, Gaav, andthe Dark Star." She said. 

"Yes but that was with the help of you and my friends." Linaprotested. 

"Yes that's true... but there is something you don't know. Look..." L-Sama pointed straight ahead and there was a vision of baby Lina with her mother and a mazoku. "What is that mazoku doing with Momma?!" Lina asked excitedly. 

"Shhh watch." L-Sama commanded. Lina heard a knock on the door and watched the monster go back to human form and Luna Inverse walked in. 

"That's! That's! That's Papa! He's a mazoku???!!" Lina gasped. 

Characters:   
Zelas Metallium   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallia   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers. 

***Decivio's one of my creations 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	8. Chapter 8

slayersreturn8 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 8 

"Guys I need to tell you something.... but I want to speak to Gourry first." Lina said a few days later at breakfast. Lina nodded to Gourry who stood up and followed her outside. 

"Oh poor Lina-san. She's been quiet for the last few days." Amelia commented. Zelgadis grunted, while Zangulus and Martina dug into their food. Filia tried to pay attention to Amelia but was distracted by a teasing Xellos. They were sitting next to each other and he placed his hand on her leg secretly, not seen by the others. Filia tried not to blush and sipped her tea to hide her face. 

"I wonder whats wrong." Amelia murmured, caring for her friend. Again Zelgadis grunted. 

"Maybe she is dying." Martina remarked. Zelgadis and Filia spit out there tea and Zangulus choked on his food. 

"What??! Martina! How can you say something like that about Lina-san?!" Amelia exclaimed. Amelia pointed at Martina and said: 

"In the name of justice, You must not talk about Lina-san like that!" She cried to Martina. Martina looked scared. 

"Ok ok! I was just saying the first thing that came to my head." She said crossing her fingers warding Amelia of like a demon. Xellos satback smiling and sipped on his tea. They all sat up straight politly whenLina and Gourry came back in. Lina and Gourry took their place's backat the table and silence filled the table. Lina had a flashback   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Papa's a mazoku!" Lina gasped in a voice not like her own. 

"Yes... He is. His was banned from the mazoku long ago. He has thepowers of a mazoku but he's mortal like a human." LON told Lina. Linawas having a hard time digesting this. 

"So that means..." The Lord of Nightmares nodded. "Your half mazoku/human." She said bluntly. Lina swallowed. 

"Your mother was a traveling sorceress like yourself. She met yourfather traveling. When she found out he was a mazoku she was devasted, becuaseshe fell into love with him. In the end he turned against the mazoku forher, and was banned and they took away his immortal self and he became mortal. You easily learn spells and easily pull of spells and they are so powerful becuase of that. They aren't as powerful as a mazoku but close." L-sama told her. 

"How could they keep this from me..." Lina whispered. 

"Why don't you ask them that." The Lord of Nightmares started to fade and Lina woke up.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"My dad is a mazoku." Lina told the others bluntly, making them stop what they were doing and stare at Lina. Lina explained the whole story. 

"Ah that means your one of us." Xellos was the first to comment. Lina glared at him. 

"Wow I'm thrilled." She said with false happiness. 

"Your half evil?" Amelia asked her justice side kicking in. 

"Amelia... please." Zelgadis said poking Amelia's side. 

"That means... your.... your... your evil like HIM?!" Filia asked pointing to the mazoku sitting next to her. He sweatdropped. 

"You don't want me to talk, dragon girl." Filia pulled out her mace. A sweatdrop appeared behind Lina. 

"NANI NANI NANI?! Here I am talking about a crisis and you all arearguing?" She slammed her fist on the table. 

"I want some sympathy or a dragon slave is coming up for all of you." She growled... becoming her regular self. Every sat in attention like she was a general. 

"Aw poor Lina-san. No wonder she's steals from bandits." Amelia said with a sympathy like voice. 

"You know I always wondered that." Zelgadis commented. Lina sweatdropped. 

"That's why you blew up my castle? Becuase you felt like it? Just like a mazoku." Martina said. 

"That deciving side came from the mazoku huh?" Zangulus asked. Lina seethed. 

"That means she half like that, that, that nagagomi?!" Filiaexclaimed. 

"Hmmm Lina that's cool." Xellos said sipping his tea. Gourrysnuck outside. 

"FIREBAAAAAAALL!!! Six toasted 'friends' coming right up!" Lina said. She grabbed the food of the table and walked outside to Gourry. 

"You'll still be the same to me." Gourry said with real sympathy. Lina smiled and actually offered him some of the food. The burnt 'friends' walked out lazily with the owner yelling after them. 

"You still didn't pay!" He yelled. 

"Well Gourry. Time to go, ne?" Lina asked. 

"Oi, Lina right as always!" Gourry answered her.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Hello Greater Beast." Xellos addressed his mistress. 

"Yeah yeah, whatta ya want?" She asked. 

"Well first I got some more cigarettes for you." He handed them to her. 

"Oooooh Look at the pretty box ooooh cigarettes!" She rubbedthem on her face in great delight. Xellos sweatdropped. 

"Well that isn't what I exactly what I came here for." he said scratching the back of his head. 

"Well what is it?" She asked, opening her cigarettes and lighting one. 

"Well it seems that our dear Lina Inverse is a mazoku." He stated. Zelas choked on her cigarette. 

"Hold on..... Didja just say that Lina Inverse is a Mazoku?"She yelled. 

"Yes ma'am I did." He answered. "Well she is only halfmazoku. Her dad is a mazoku and her mom was a traveling sorceress."He said with his eyes closed. 

"Well.... more of a reason for her to join us. Maybe ya can get her to sign a contract." She suggested. 

"Maybe! Will try my hardest, Mother er uh Mistress Zelas." Xellos said stuttered. Zelas smiled and nodded, and he left. 

"One day I'll have to do something good for that boy." She commented. 

Characters:   
Zelas Metallium   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallia   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker of Slayers.) 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	9. Chapter 9

slayersreturn9 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 9 

Lina still didn't take it to well that she was half mazoku, but she returned to her usual self. Xellos kept commenting on how she is welcome to actually join the mazoku clan, Which she always responded 

"I'm not evil.", Which made Amelia go on and say: 

"Way to go, Lina san!" Which made Zelgadis sweatdrop. And Gourry kept complaining he was hungry while Filia tried to hit Xellos with her mace for: "Trying to make Lina evil." Zangulus complained he was bored when all of a sudden 

"Hey look! The sky... it's gold over there!" Martina exclaimed. Filia immediatly looked up. 

"Those are Golden Dragons!" She yelled. "Hai! lets go!" Lina shouted and started running with the others following..... except Gourry. 

"Oi? Lina... can you get the gold off the dragons?" He askedwhich was follwed by a conk in the head. 

"Oooooh! they are pretty!" Amelia got star eyes as she watched them. 

"Hmmmm." Xellos said. He opened his eyes. 

"Just as I thought." He stood back and watched the others. Filia was excited as her tail stuck out from under her dress. An idea popped in her head as her stomach felt queasy. 

"Hmmm... maybe....." She said to herself. 

"Why don't you call to them in your native toungue." Zangulus suggested. Everyone agreed. Filia called out to them, but as she and Xellos thought they did nothing. 

"Why aren't they talking back?" Martina asked. Filia was about to tell them when she heard someone say 

"ATTACK!" The dragons looked down at the group and opened their mouths to fire. 

"Everyone close your eyes!" Filia commanded. The dragons fired at them and all closed their eyes. 

"But Filia-san we'll get toasted!" Amelia screamed. They allwaited to get toasted and when nothing happened they were surprised. 

"No one open your eyes! It's just an Illusion.... if you don't look at it then nothing will happen." Filia commanded again. 

"Decivio! We know your out there." Xellos called. Of course Xellos could see with his eyes closed.... he did it all the time. 

"Oh? Where did the dragons go?" Xellos asked. Everyone open their eyes and looked around. 

"Oh so you saw thru that, Filia dear? Well try this." Decivio appeared and snapped his fingers and immediatly Filia fell to the ground, withering in pain. 

"Filia san!" Amelia gasped running to her fallen friend 

"Filia!" Lina and the others ran to her. She screamed in pain. Decivio stood there and laughed. 

"Oh you think that's bad? Let's liven those screams!" He pointed to her and shot a ball of light toward her. Xellos ran in front of her and blocked it. 

"Oh? Well lookie lookie. We've found a cookie. So Xellos is protecting a dragon now? Lets see even after what you did long ago?" Decivio waved his hand and an illusion of a young Xellos wiping out the dragons appeared. Xellos twitched but held his guard. Filia gasped at the sight and screamed louder. 

"AAAAAIIIIIII!!!" She screamed and ran toward Decivio. She pushed Xellos out of the way and teleported next to Decivio, surprising the mazoku by wipping out her mace and hitting him with all her might on the middleof his head. She was still screaming and started shooting balls of fire atDecivio. "AAAAAAIIIIIII!!!" She screamed very high pitched, breakinga few trees nearby. Xellos teleported next to filia and took her into his arms and covered her mouth. 

"Hey... Filia... calm down..." He told her. She blinked in surprise. 

"Sorry I went over board....." She noticed Xellos arms around her. 

"EEEEK! Xellos get your slimy namagomi hands of me!" She screeched. She and Xellos teleported to the others. 

"I'll... be... back for you....all." Decivio called out to them and teleported away. Filia's pain ceased. 

"Everyone ok?" Lina asked her group. Everyone nodded. 

"Ok well we can keep going then." Lina told everyone. 

"Uh Lina... where excactly are we going?" Martina asked. Lina rolled her eyes. 

"To Dynasty!" She said exasperated. 

"How do you know where Dynasty is?" Amelia asked. 

"Remeber what Xellos told us? He stays somewhere in the north pole. So we go north." Lina said explaining like to little kids. Amelia and Martina got the picture and they were all quiet for about a few hours...tired... and bored. 

"Oi? I was thinking...." Gourry started 

"Thinking? You were thinking? Go ahead Gourry." Lina said surprised. 

"If Shabby was closed in Rezo's eyes, then how come he did so manygood deeds?" He asked puzzeled. The others were puzzeled.... even Xellos. They never wondered that themselves. Lina was the first to reply. 

"Well Gourry... I guess when Shabranidgo was enclosed in Rezo's eyes he wasn't fully awakened. So during Rezo's lifetime he was able to do good deeds becuase he was a natural good person... until Shabranidgo was awakened." She said thoughtfully. 

"You know maybe that's why Rezo lived a long life." Zanguluscommented. 

"Shabranidgo was always partly awakened. Rezo always had to find away to treat bad." Zelgadis muttered. 

"Oh Zelgadis-san!" Amelia got watery eyes. 

"Rezo wasn't an orignal bad person. I'm sure if you had a mazoku closed in your eyes then you'd be a bad person too." Filia commented. 

"Well thanks Filia." A semi-hurt Xellos said. 

"Oh it was my pleasure." She said smiling. 

"Hey I know where we are!" Lina exclaimed 7 hours later. 

"You do? where?" Zelgadis asked. 

"Zephelia! My hometown. Aaaah everything looks like it did when I used to live here...... Food!" Lina and Gourry took off with. 

"Hey Lina-san! Gourry-san! Wait for me!" Amelia shouted. Zangulus and Martina took off with Amelia. Zelgadis, Filia and xellos walked casually after them. 

"I'll have all this!" Lina told the waitress. 

"Lina Inverse?!" The girl questioned peering into Lina's face. 

"Yes that's me... do I know you?" Lina asked. 

"Yes! Gosh! Long time since I've seen you. Remeber me?! Miko Kawangi!" The girl exclaimed. 

"Miko-chan?!! Wow you look so older. I mean you are and all." Lina said to Miko. 

"Yeah I heard how you destroyed that Shabrignidgo guy and the red priest Rezo... too bad he had to become bad, he did some good things in life." Miko commented. 

"Yeah I know. Well let me introduce everyone. This is Amelia Seyruun. Zelgadis Graywers, Filia Ul Copt, Xellos Metallium, Zangulus and Martina, and my husband Gourry Gabriev." Lina said, leaving Gourry for last. 

"Wow to meet the Slayers! It's amazing... we heard so much abou- WHA?! You said your married?!!" Miko cut off in the middle of her sentence. "Yeah two years." Lina nodded. "Wow Lina I'm surprised! I thought you'd never settle down!" She exclaimed, giving Lina a look over. 

"You look great too." Lina beamed. 

"Oh yeah I forgot! what do you all want to eat?" Miko said politely. 

"Well I'll take this this and that." Amelia said. 

"Yeah and I'll have this, and that." Martina told the waitress. 

"Same here." Zangulus said. 

"I'll have everything." Gourry said brightly. 

"Gosh you got a apppetite to match Lina's!" The waitress commented. 

"I'll have tea." Filia said politely. 

"Yeah I'll have what she said." Xellos said. 

"I'll have coffee and this." Zelgadis said in his usual coolway. 

"Ok I'll be right out with your food." The waitress smiled at everyone and left. Lina and the others quickly ate their food becuase ("I wanna see Mama!") Lina said. They quickly left aterwards with Linapromising Miko she'll write. When they walked closer to her house, Lina feltuneasy. 

'What will I do when I see Papa?' 

Characters:   
Dynasty Grausherra   
Zelas Metallium   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
Shabrignigdo (I really don't know how to spell it)   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.) 

Miko and Decivio were my own creation   


[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	10. Chapter 10

slayersreturn10 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 10 

"Wow, Lina you got a big house." Martina exclaimed. 

"Lina-san! You never told me you were rich!" Amelia said. 

"W-ell," Lina started. "And you go off and steal stolen goods!" Filia said angrily. 

"Well it's not..." Lina tried. 

"Maybe it's your mazoku heritage." Xellos said mocking her. 

"I'm surprised at you Lina!" Zelgadis told her. Lina twitched. 

"After destroying my castle just becuase my castle was bigger than your house." Martina said angrily.   
"How come you never stay at home in this luxury?" Zangulus asked.Lina glared. 

"You think my parents would let me spend any of the money?!"Lina shouted. Gourry of course was confused. 

"Lina your house looks great!" He commented. "Thanks Gourry... well come on lets go meet my family, ne?" Lina told him taking hisarm. The others just stared at her. 

"Lina! Lina-chan?! Is that you?! Oh my daughter has come home!" Lina's mother looked out the window then called to her husband and ran to open the door. 

"Mama-sama! Mama-sama!" Lina ran into her mothers arms and hugged her. 

"My my have you've grown. I suspect your hungry... Oh! Your friends from your wedding are with you. Come on in." Mama-sama motioned for them to come in. Lina noticed her Papa 

"Papa-sama! I've missed you!" She hugged him and he hugged her back... then she felt uneasy, knowing he was a mazoku. She let go and lead everyone to the kitchen and sat down. 

"What have you done since the last time we saw you? Judging by thelooks of things it seems like you are on another trip." Papa-sama'svoice boomed. 

"You can say that. Just some mazoku after us." Lina said casually. 

"Well of course they are Lina... you got some great magical powers. your still welcome to join us." Xellos commented. This time both Mama and Papa choked on their coffee. 

"Drinking to fast?" Mama-sama asked her husband weakly. He nodded and smiled at her. 

"Mama? Could we stay the night here? I know we have enough rooms here." Lina asked. 

"Sure that's fine with me." She nodded and looked at her husband, who nodded an agreement. 

"Thank you very much." Filia said politely. Xellos looked over at her and noticed that she was nervous seeing a pink bow sticking out from under her dress. He leaned over and whispered that in her ear which mademer mad but she kept her cool. 

"I'm going to kill you." She said to the mazoku thru her thoughts. 

"Try." Xellos replied. Her hand was itching to grab her maceand smack him with it. 

"You know you want me to take you to a room and------" He said some dirty things to her. Which made her blush. Amelia noticed, 

"Are you alright Filia-san?" She asked worried. 

"Oh I just am tired." Filia told her. Xellos put his hand upto his forehead, then up to Filia's 

"Oh your very hot." He said teasing her. Which made Filia blush even more. 

"I'll b-b-be alright." She stuttered. 

"Hey Papa-sama? Could I speak to you in another room?" Lina asked her father shyly. 

"Sure Lina-chan." He said. They both stood up and exited theroom. "When they reached the front porch, her father sat down and lookedat her. 

"What is it Lina-chan?" He asked her. Lina looked at him nervously. 

"Well uh..... Is it true your a mazoku?" She blurted out. Helooked stunned. 

"Who told you this." He asked quietly. "W-ell L-sama told me in a dream." Lina said.. then realizing how stupid it sounded. He sat there for a while. The wind blew. 

"Yes it's true." He said after a while. Lina gasped and looked scared. 

"How... how... how could you keep this from me." She cried. 

"I'm sorry Lina-chan, but how could I tell you? It would ruin yourlife. You'd be bombared with mazoku plotting against you." He said. 

"But what do you think they are doing now?! Huh?!" She yelled at him and ran inside, and ran to her original room. As she ran past thekitchen her friends and mom , who were laughing at a joke, watched a speedingred like blur pass. 

A figured looked in at the group in the kitchen who were sitting quietly. Then her eyes landed on Papa-sama. 'Who is that?' She thought back then gasped to herself. 'No it couldn't be! Lina's dad is---------' She gasped againand teleported out of there. 

"Shouldn't someone check on, Lina?" Martina asked breaking the silence. 

"Yeah I think so. Maybe she wants to be alone." Zel commented. 

"I'll go check on her." Gourry said standing up. He walked up the stairs, seemingly knowing the way. He opened her room door and saw an empty bed. 

"Oi? Lina? You in here?" He asked, then he saw the window open with the curtains blowing away in the wind. 

"Oh? A Lina alone. Poor girl." An evil smile looked down at Lina sitting alone in the forest. 

"Well I guess she can be a use to Dynasty." A man by the name of Grau teleported with his companion down a little ways away from Lina. 

"How are we going to do this?" The lady named Sherra asked Grau. 

"Well I guess we can just take her." He suggested. 

"Good idea." They went towards Lina and seized her. Lina screamed and tried to through a fireball but they grabbed her hands. 

"Yep Dynasty will love her." They teleported away. 

Characters:   
Dynasty Grausherra   
Zelas Metallium   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
Priest Grau and General Sherra   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.) 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	11. Chapter 11

slayersreturn11 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 11 

Gourry stared out the open window where Lina left out of. Amelia called to him. "Gourry? Is Lina-san coming down?" She asked. He walkedback down stairs slowly. 

"No.... she left." He told the others. They looked puzzeled,thinking Gourry got something confused. 

"She wanted you to leave?" Mama-sama asked him gently. 

"No. I mean like opened the window and levalated out, or something like that. The window was open and no Lina in the room." He told her. 

"Well you might not have the right room." Papa-sama said, but wasn't sure himself. They all followed Gourry to the room he opened up. 

"Oh! It is Lina-chan's room." Mama-sama exclaimed. 

"Where could she have gone?" Amelia asked everyone, but mainly herself. She jumped out of the three story window 

"Hey you'll die!" Papa-sama exclaimed, forgetting Amelia knew magic. 

"LEVATATION!!" She yelled, which made Papa-sama breath a sigh of relief. Zelgadis smiled over at Papa-sama and grabbed Gourry and followed Amelia. 

"Well I guess we should go too, ja?" Martina took Zangulus by the hand and levatated down. Papa and Mama looked at each other, shrugged and follwed the others. 

"You two stay here becuase Lina-chan might come back." Mama-sama ordered Filia and Xellos when they teleported down. 

"With this namagomi?!" Filia was about to say but the rest of them already took off running. Filia fumed and stomped back to the frontporch. Xellos followed her, a teasing grin popped on his face. 

"Aw poor Fii-chan." He started. 

"Don't Fii-chan me." She growled. He sucked onto her anger and decided to make her a little madder. 

"Ah... your anger is tasty." he mocked her. A steam of angerfizzed out of Filia as she realized what he was doing, and decided to teasehim. 

"Liiiiiife is sooo woooooonderful! Won't you be briiiight like thedaaaaaay with me?" she sang Xellos twitched. "Butterflies flyingaround, biiiirds singing! Life is soooo woooonderfuuuul. Life iiiiiis sooobeauuuutiful! I looove it, life is soooo wonderful." She sang on. Whichmade him so fustrated that he tackled her down to the grass. 

"What did you do that for? She asked. She reached for her mace, which he grabbed in time. 

"Get off me! You baka namagomi!" She squirmed. 

"You don't like to be out under pressure?" He asked. He heldher arms above her head and reached down and..... tickled her. Her eyes flewwide open as she laughed in surprised. She squirmed and gasped 

"Xellos..... Stop.....I... won't.... be able ..... to breath!" Filia said between laughs. He didn't belive her and kept on. Which made her continue on laughing. When he stopped they both looked up and realized the weren't in front of Lina's house. 

"Uh oh....." Xellos said realizing were they were. 

"Xellos! What are ya doing?" An angry Zelas Metallium calledto him. He sweatdropped and FIlia reached for her mace. Xellos got off Filia and stood up, then bowed. 

"Greater beast Zelas Metallium. I'm sorry. We were just waiting for Lina and the others." He said. Filia freaked out and tried notto faint. Zelas waved the cigarette in her hand said. 

"Forget your first assignment. Ya can do that later. I need ya to help me to keep Dynasty from makin' Lina his assistant general. If he does that he will make Lina a full mazoku on his side. You know how strong Lina is. He'll make her go against everything, and destroy me!" She said. Filia gasped. Zelas looked up and noticed Filia. Zelas knew Filia was there but it didn't registered. "What is this dragon girl doing here." She asked angrily. Xellos blushed. 

"Uh well... she was with me when we were waiting for Lina and the others to get back." He said. 

"I summoned you not her. Why is she here too?" Zelas asked suspiciously. 

"Well I was er, uh, tickling her for singing the life is wonderfulsong." He said childishly. 

"You didn't mention you starting to tease me, namagomi." Filia said standing up. 

"You were the one how started it. I read your thoughts." Xellos argued back. 

"You read my thoughts?! I hate when you do that!" She pulledout her mace and smacked him with it. Which he teleported away and it missedhim. She ran after him with it, while he dogged it. Zelas rolled her eyesand sighed. 

"SILENCE!" She yelled her blond hair moved when she yelled. Filia and Xellos froze in their tracks. Xellos bowed and looked at his mistress. 

"I'm sorry. It's Filia's fault. I apologize for her." He said to his mistress but mainly to Filia. 

"I'm sorry Greater Beast Zelas. But Xellos always has to annoy me." Filia said sweetly to Zelas. 

"What? I don't annoy you! You try to annoy me." Xellosretorted. 

"Argh!" Filia raised her mace and was an inch from hitting Xellos when Zelas commanded their shadows to stop. "What is with you two?" She asked. clicking her high heels. 

"I can hardly tell your a golden dragon, and Xellos, ya don't act like my general! Your actin' like a lil' kid!" Zelas bellowed. 

"Now I want you two to go follow my request! NOW!" She dismissed them back to earth. 

"We best get to work." Filia commented. 

"Yeah I think so." Xellos twitched. 

"So how do we do thi------ WAIT! I"M NOT A MAZOKU!" She yelled. 

"Ya want to save Lina right?" Zelas's voice echoed in Filia's head. "Never mind I'll help." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Lina woke up to the feet of a twenty year old man. She sat up and rubbedher head. 

"Where am I?" She asked dizzily. She didn't really remeber Sherra and Grau taking her. Dynast looked over and noticed her. 

"Oh! Lina Inverse awakes." He said coldly. 

"Is that my name?" She asked him. He looked in surprised, then a cruel smile appeared over his handsome, young face. His black hair blew as he thought of what he could do with her. 

'I could finally rule the world!' he thought. He looked overat her sadly. 

"Your friends..... they left you to die.... My general and preist rescued you." He said it so convincenly. Lina stared blankly at him. 

"Who? Who? Who would do that to me?" She asked puzzeled. 

"That swordsman husband off yours, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywers, Amelia Sailune, OH and don't forget your mother and father. If you'd seen that look on their face when they left you. It broke my heart to see such cruel parents. Oh and do not forrget that mazoku, Xellos Metallium.His mistress, that sneaky old Zelas Metallium, She told him to do this toyou. Of course he obeyed! He's been wanting to do it for ages. Andthat Filia. And she's supposed to be a golden dragon!" He saidangrily. 

"How could they do that to you?" he asked. "Lina shrugged. 

"You saved my life then. I'll be forever indebted to you!" She exclaimed.   


"Oh really? Then that's great! I could use your help gettingback at them. You see I never liked them. They always did evil around. Ohit was terrible!" Dynast exclaimed 

'I should get an award for this. Hey she's falling for it.' 

"Tell me oh great one! What should I do to help you out?" Lina asked with great earnest. 

"Oh do call me Lord Dynast. You should help me by killing them oneby one. But first I want you to train with Sherra. Oh Sherra! Lina is awake." He called to his general. 

"Oh she is? What do you want me to do? Torture her?" Sherra asked evily and was immediatly silenced by Dynast's cold black eyes. 

"Hey just kidding. Need me to help her train?" She asked, getting what Dynast was saying. 

"Yes do that please." Dynast said coldly. "Yes my Lord." The girl flipped her blue hair over her shoulder and sauntered out. 

Characters:   
Dynasty Grausherra   
Zelas Metallium   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
Priest Grau and General Sherra   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.) 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	12. Chapter 12

slayersreturn12 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 12 

"It's been two days since Lina-san's been gone." Amelia pouted. Martina tried happy but was depressed. Zangulus just looked blank. Zelgadis was his usual quiet self... except quieter. Mama and Papa tried to be hopeful, and Filia and Xellos kept everyone going. Gourry just sat fireplace....angry. 

"Come on guys! We need to stop sitting around. Lets go to the north pole like Lina was planning. I bet that's where we'll find her. Gourry said standing up suddenly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. 

"You know son, your right. Here let me give you something that you would be good with while we travel." Papa-sama stood up and brought out a sword. 

"It's a sword and---" He was cut off by Gourry. Gourry pull the sword out. It didn't have a blade. 

"LIGHT COME FORTH!!!" He yelled. The sword of light was shining bright. 

"Wow Lina is going to be happy I have this back! COme on lets go find her." Gourry said happily. Papa and Mama looked puzzeled, but went on with the others. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Ok Lynasty Let's work on that swing." Grau told his partner. 'That red head girl wasn't getting   
frustrated at all over doing all this excerise' A blue headed girl thought from the corner. 

"Ok Grau! I'll work with her now." Sherra pushed up and walked over to Lynasty and Grau. Grau looked up to see Sherra right there next to them. 

"Ah Sherra. You want to take over? Lynasty is almost ready for battle. I could finish up you know." The dark haired man told the general. 

"I'll do it!" Sherra growled. She wasn't in a good mood today and didn't have time for Grau to butter up to her. 

"I wonder how my friends are." Lynasty said absent-mindedly. Sherra and Grau gasped. 

"What friends?" The stammered at the same time. 

"I don't know..... I just had this thought about some blond guy, and a group of people." Lynasty said flipping her long red hair over her shoulders. 

"Oh! Those bastards that left you for dead!" Grau exclaimed angrily. 

"Well let's call Decivio. He'll show us what's with them." Sherra called to Decivio, Who came in immediatly. 

"Yes mistress?" He asked. 

"Show Lynasty-san, what her friends are doing." Sherra said frostily. 

"Right." Decivio turned so his evil grin wouldn't show. He waved his hand and an illusion showed up. 

"Man am I glad Lina is gone! Don't have to worry about tragedy happening." Martina said. 

"Talk about happy? I'm more than happy." Zangulus commented. 

"She always had to boss us around." Amelia complained. 

"She was to loud." Zelgadis said. 

"She was to evil for my liking." Filia said angrily. 

"Even I didn't like her." Xellos said in his usual way. 

"Hey at least we have food around here. Hey did anyone find Syphiel's number?" Gourry asked. Lynasty gasped at her ex-friends. 

'How could they?!' She thought angrily. "DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" She yelled throwing a dragon slave at the illusion. 

"Well I think Sherra and Grau are good teachers. Look how good that Dragon Slave was. And without chanting it." Dynast walked in and clapped his hands. Sherra beamed at her lord and Grau nodded. Lynasty had fire in her crimson eyes. 

"I'll kill then all with one blow." She growled. Dynast looked impressed. 

"Well I guess you are ready." He placed his hand on his black shoulder armour, thoughtfully. 

"Well I guess you can go." He said after a minute. 

"Yes!!" Lynasty said pumping her black gloved fist. 

"Sherra... you and Grau go and see how Lina does. Give her help if she needs it." Dynast instructed. Sherra nodded obeying her lord as usual. 

"Right my lord." She answered and stood next to Linasty. Grau went reluctantly, while Dynast turned to Decivio. 

"And you... stay here." He instructed, then teleported out. Decivio's shoulders fell but obeyed. 

"Alright! Are you guys ready?" Lynasty asked evily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I have a feeling Lina will be around here." Amelia told Zelgadis. They were walking together becuase everyone decided to split up. 

"We need to keep out eye one them. Remeber what Filia said. We might not reconize her." Zelgadis said looking around. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Where could that girl gone off to? We've been searching for days. I hope she's alright." Martina told Zangulus sadly. 

"Hopefully...." He answered blankly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Why can't we just teleport to Dynast's place?" Filia asked Xellos. 

"I've thought about doing that. But Dynast probably has traps that we need to watch out for. We probably would never leave." Xellos sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Where could my baby have gone?" Mama-sama asked her husband on the verge of tears. 

"I wish she never found out about my being a mazoku... this would have never happened. Well I guess she have to know sooner or later. I wish I could have told her though." Papa-sama said angrily. They turned the corner and met up with Amelia, Zelgadis, Filia, Xellos, Martina, and Zangulus. 

"Did you find her?" They all asked together. No one answered becuase they knew the answer. They all sat down glumly waiting for Gourry. 

"I thought we'd find her here.... Wait I thought I saw her!" Amelia looked up to see a flash of red hair go behind some trees. 

"It must be your imagination." Zelgadis told her. 

"No! This time I know what I saw! Come on Zelgadis... Belive me." Amelia went off in the direction of what she saw. The others followed. 

"Great! They fell for it." Lynasty grinned evily as the grew closer. She teleported above them and waited. 

"I told you it was your imagination." Zelgadis told Amelia. 

"But I know what I saw!" Amelia insisted. Zelgadis and Amelia were on the verge of arguing when Mama stopped them. 

"Hey hey hey! Listen to you all! I know you miss Lina but I'm sure she wouldn't want you guys arguing like that! Now we are going to go back and check everywhere to see if we can find Lina again." She told them. Lynasty blinked at what they said, then shook her head 

"Why don't you just look behind you." Lynasty said teleporting and leaning on a tree. They all turned around to see Lina/Lynasty leaning on a tree with a smile.... a cruel cold smile. 

"Lina-san! Your alright!" Amelia rushed to Lina but was pushed away by a blow of wind from Lynasty's hand. 

"Amelia!" Zelgadis rushed to her side. 

"Lina-san." Amelia whispered. Lina laughed evily. 

"So, you finally thought about me, eh? Well It's to late. Lord Dynast has been good to me. And you all? You were glad that I was gone." Lynasty glared at each of them. 

"You! Papa! You didn't tell me I was half mazoku! So I decided to join the mazoku. Why waste my nature to the mazoku? Dynast gladly let me join. I will not fail the mazoku... like you did...." She said pointing to him. She turned to her mother. The gasps from Sherra and Grau were not heard from the others. 

"And you Mama! you went along with him! Not caring about how I felt! If Luna wasn't already appointed that dreadful position as the Knight of Cipheed I'm sure she'd agreed." Lina said angrily, her crimson eyes lighting up. 

"You! Martina! You always whined about hhow I destroyed your castle! You spoiled rotten brat! You think I care?! Zanglus! Go to hell! I bet you'd find lots of entertainment." Lynasty laughed. 

"And you Amelia! Why do you always have to yell about your stupid justice. Who cares about justice?! Death to all! Evilness will always beat your gooodness. And Zelgadis! Since you found your cure, will you stop whining about it?!" Lynasty's eyes were on fire. 

"Filia! I'm tired of you talking about us mazoku. You alway are talking trash about us. No wonder they don't belive you were a priestess.We mazoku are way better then you. And Xellos prepare to meet your maker! I'm sick of your attitude and with the help of Lord Dynast I will destroy you!" Lynasty finished and raised her hand. 

"Zelgadis-san. I'm going to try a Flow Break. Maybe she'll snap out of the spell Dynast put on her." Amelia suggested. Zelgadis nodded and walked in front of Amelia blocking her. 

"O power of light, And earth and wind," She started Lynasty looked in her direction and raised her hand to fireball her. Zelgadis put up a sheild and Amelia went on. 

"Break now this evil spell! FlOW BREAK!" Amelia spread her arms out, spreading the magic towards Lina. When the spell ended Amelia opened her eyes and looked at Lina. Lina blinked. 

"What was that supposed to be? A goody goody spell?" Lynasty asked rudely. Amelia blinked. 

"What it didn't work?!" She asked herself. 

"It seems Lina isn't under a spell." Xellos said. 

Characters:   
Dynasty Grausherra   
Zelas Metallium   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
Priest Grau and General Sherra   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker of Slayers.) 

Lynasty is just a name I made up.... Lynasty is still Lina, just evil. Decivio is one of my creations. 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	13. Chapter 13

slayersreturn13 Slayers Return Again   
Episode 13 

"What do you mean Lina isn't under a spell?!" Filia cried toXellos. 

"It seems that's what she is actually thinking." Xellos saidpeeering at Lina. Lynasty grinned at the fools before her. Sherra and Grauappeared next to her. 

"Well Xellos. We meet again." Sherra said coldly. 

"Ah. Sherra. Grau. It seems you have Lina on your side." He said, smiling. 

"Yes. And as you see she wants to be. She wasn't forced like you try to do to her." Sherra told him smugly. 

"And now for you all to die." Lynasty said. Sherra and Grau teleported out of there. Amelia ordered everyone to put up a protective shield. 

"I sure they trained Lina to be more powerful." She said. They nodded and got ready. "DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" Lynasty yelled. Everyone was amazed at how good the dragon slave was. If they didn't block that it would have destroyed half the forest just like a dragon slave with a chant. 

"Hmph If you think that's bad wait till you see my dragon slave, when I chant it. Or better yet what about when I use the spell amplifier?" She laughed. Amelia cringed at the site of Lina talking like that. She was about to jump up on a tree when Zelgadis stopped her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oi? I was certain I heard someone yell 'dragon slave'" Gourry said thoughtfully. He was walking thru town looking for Lina. 

'Maybe it's my imagination for missing her so much.' He thought. He walked toward the forest where the rest of them were.".....Or better yet what about when I use the spell amplifier?" He heard a voice say. 

'Hey that's Lina!' He thought. He ran to the direction of the voice and stopped to see the group he was with facing Lina like they were going to fight her. 

"Lina! Your safe! Look what your dad-----" He was cut off byMama. 

"Gourry. Yes that's Lina but some how she's evil now." She whispered to him. 

"What? Oh I see now. Lina must have went to the forest behind yourhouse got knocked out. Dynast or someone found her. Took her back where theystay. She has amnesia and Dynast told her some sob story about how we wereglad she was gone and she's come back even stronger to kill us, ne?"Gourry asked them. They all gasped... even Grau and Sherra. 

"How did he figure out." Grau asked Sherra. 

"You know Gourry you just might be right." Papa-sama told him thoughtfully. 

"Now we gotta find out how to wake her back up. How did you figurethat out?" Zelgadis asked quietly. 

"That's a secret." Gourry winked. Xellos glared at Gourry. 

"If your trying to get me to go against Lord Dynast, it won't work." She said 

"But Lina...." Gourry started. 

"Don't call me that!" Lynasty blinked. 

'Her heart is responding to the dumb blond. Lets get her out of here.' Sherra told Grau thru his thoughts. They teleported next to Lina. 

"I'm afriad we've wasted to much time here. Just kill them and lets go." Grau told Lynasty. She nodded. 

"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond the blood that flows! Buried in the flow of time ! In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness! Letall the fools who stand in our way be destroyed by the power you and I posses!" She chanted her eyes closed. 

"Sheilds!" Amelia yelled. Everyone put up a shield and Gourry withdrew his sword. 

"LIGHT COME FORTH!" He yelled. 

"DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" Lynasty called after him, opeing her eyes to throw the dragon slave at them. She stopped when she saw the sword of light. She tossed her dragon slave power over her should where Grau and Sherra stood and toasted them. 

"Gourry! Oh Gourry! you got the sword of light back!" She ran to and hugged him. 

"Are you going to let me have it? Pretty please? huh huh huh? Please?" Lina asked excitedly. Everybody's chin dropped. 

"W-ell I might let you use it." Gourry said smiling. 

"Come on! We are in the same family now. Pleeease?" She asked. 

"Lynasty! What is this?! You turning your back on the people who saved your life?!" Sherra asked angrily. 

"Saved my life? Oh no! You fell right in my trap. How else was I going to find the power to beat you? Ne?" Lina said laughing. She wrapped her coat in front of her and was back in her regular clothes. 

"Wait till Lord Dynasty hears about this!" Grau exclaimed. 

"How about if he doesn't" Lina lowered her voice, gathering another dragon slave in her hands. Grau and Sherra immediatly teleprted out of there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Gourry we pulled that off good!" Lina exclaimed raising herhand. 

"Good team, right?" Gourry high fived her. 

"Wait wait wait wait! This was all a plan?" Martina asked. 

How come we didn't know about it?" Zelgadis asked. 

"Well if you can't fool your friends and family how will you fool your enemy?" Lina asked winking. 

"But how did you tell Gourry?" Zangulus asked. 

"Well I talked to him thru his mind. I explained everything to him. You think Xellos and Filia are the only ones who can do that now huh?" Lina said excitedly. 

"Grau and Sherra were good teachers too. I learned to teleport andto speak to people thru their minds. Too bad they were evil." Linasaid seriously. 

"Lina-san! How could you do that to us?!" Amelia admonished. Lina winced. 

"Yes Lina, And you said so many bad things about us." Martina said angrily. 

"I think you should apologize." Zelgadis said. Lina twitched. 

"Yes! what exactly did you mean by me going to hell, I'll find lots of entertainment there." Zangulus asked. 

"We ryuzoku will always be better." Filia hmphed. Lina scowled. 

"And when do I meet my maker. I was wondering who that was."Xellos said. 

"Lina we didn't mean to keep it a secret!" Mama and Papa-sama whined. 

"Er Gourry, chow time?" Lina asked. 

"Of course!" Gourry and Lina joined hands leaving everybody staring after them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Shit! Stupid Lina Inverse. Make a fool out of us will she? I'll get my revenge.... she'll see...." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I'm sure I can defeat Dynast now." Lina said after they ate. 

"What exactly does he want?" Zangulus asked. 

"Well I don't know. Xellos? Filia? You know??" Lina asked. 

"Well sort of. It's seems Dynast isn't like other mazoku. He wants to take over the world." Filia explained. 

"But why would he need Lina?" asked Gourry. 

"Well I guess he wanted her to dragon slave people till they vote for him?" Xellos said teasingly. That was followed with a big conk to the head to Xellos. When the bell on the door tinkled, Lina turned to look. When she saw whoit was she ran under the table and screamed. 

"What's wrong Lina?" Her friends and parents asked. "Lu-lu-lu-lun-n-n-a!" She chattered. 

Oh hello everyone. Mama-sama, Papa-sama." Luna walked over to their table and said hello. 

"Luna! Your back from your camping trip? Tell me how was it when you come home and guess who is here?" Mama-sama told her daughter. 

"Sure mama. Now who is here? Wait let me guess. You all look familiar. OH! Yeah from my dear sister's wedding! Lets see... Lina should be here somewhere." Luna laughed and looked under the table to see Lina shivering under the table. 

"Heeeeeeeey Sis. Oh your still scared of me? I thought we setteled this long ago?" Luna luaghed at Lina. Lina climbed out sheepishly. 

"Oh yeah i forgot." She said sitting back down. 

"Mind If I sit with you? I'm waiting for my best friend." Luna asked pulling up a chair. 

"Go ahead. Say now I can meet your mysterious best friend, ne?" Lina asked her older sister. 

"Sure she should be here any minute---- Wait there she is." Luna looked up and waved young blond girl over to her side. Xellos and Filia choked on their tea. 

"Hey everyone I'd like you to meet Zelas Mettalium." Luna said grandly. 

Characters:   
Dynasty Grausherra   
Zelas Metallium   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
Priest Grau and General Sherra   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker ofSlayers.) 

Lynasty is just a name I made up.... Lynasty is still Lina, just evil. 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	14. Chapter 14

slayersreturn14 Slayers Return Again 14 

Zelas waved and winked at everyone. 

"Hey y'all." She said gaily. 

"I know you all know who this is." Luna told everyone. 

"Well er, of course we do." Lina said wincing. Xellos immediatly got up and bowed to the Beastmaster and went back to his seat. 

"Luna? Who is she... I'm sure I met her but I'm not sure." Mama-sama asked. 

"Well, this is Dark Lord, Beastmaster Zelas Metallium! The most secretive of the bunch!" Luna laughed and winked at her friend. 

"Come on Luna! I'm not that secretive.... oops that's supposed to be a secret." Zelas and Luna laughed at the stupid joke they made. 

"Beastmaster?" Mama and Papa-sama asked weakly. 

"Hai Mama. Here Zelas, lets sit down for awhile." Luna offered a chair to her friend. 

"Nani nani nani?!! Luna do you know how much trouble this lady has caused us?! How could she be your best-friend?! Anyway your the Knight of Cephied!" Lina exclaimed. 

"Well, see The reason 'this lady' caused you so much trouble is becuase I asked her too. I figured you'd need some entertainment in your life. So she ordered Xellos to kill you all but we both knew Xellos couldn't do that becuse he likes you all." Luna said simply. 

"Luna-san. That's cruel." Amelia said. Luna winced. 

"And who says the knight of Cephied can't have friends?" Zelas asked them. She put one finger up and winked like Xellos does. 

"Beastmaster Zelas, What about Dynast? Lina is back. What will Dynast do next?" Filia asked. 

"You'll going to become like a mazoku taking orders from Zelas." Xellos whispered to her. Filia sat politely but took her elbow and knocked Xellos in the eyes. Zelas looked at the two. 

'Ah I see. My lil Xellos is growing up, ne?' she said to herself, then said aloud. 

"Well he'll probably wanna get revenge on Lina for trickin' him like that." Zelas said. 

"Well how else was I supposed to find out some of his weaknesses?" Lina asked. 

"You could have asked me." Zelas said leaning back crossing her long legs. 

"Like you would tell me! Well that's to late? So I'll just have to defeat him." Lina said tossing her red hair over her shoulder. Zelas sighed and whispered to Luna. 

"She surely acts like you." Luna glared at her friend. Papa looked at Luna... then Xellos. 

"They look very much alike..... Maybe..... Oh no! Of course not! What am I thinking?" He thought to himself. Amelia stood on the table and pointed her finger to the air. Zelgadis sighed and tried to stop her but she went on. 

"Dynast watch out! Justice will win! We will defeat you like we did the rest! In the name of justice, your toast!" She called to Dynast. 

"Well done Amelia! Hey waiter! 2 more side orders!" Lina clapped to Amelia then called the waiter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Well we better get going." Mama-sama told Lina and the others when they were at the end of the towm. 

"Alright Mama." Lina leaned over and hugged her mom. Then turned to her father. 

"Bye Papa." She hugged him, too. 

"See ya sis." She said to her sister. 

"Hey don't I get a hug too?" Luna teased her sister. Lina cringed but hugged her sister. 

"Wow no tricks, eh?" She asked her. Luna looked hurt but smiled. 

"Now Lina! Would I trick you?!" She asked in feigned surprise. 

"Yes." Lina said flatly. 

"Take care of Lina." Papa-sama told Gourry. 

"Hai!" Gourry nodded. Amelia and Filia waved and said politley. 

"Bye Mama and Papa-sama. Nice seeing you again." Mama-sama smiled and told the bye. Papa just nodded. Xellos and Zelgadis gave them a little wave, and Zangulus and Martina said bye. 

"Mind if I stick with you a while Luna?" Zelas asked. 

"Sure why not?" Luna and Zelas walked ahead of Mama and Papa-sama. 

"Well guys... were off to defeat Dynast!" Lina exclaimed. 

"Lina-san er uh I mean Lina, just why are we off to defeat Dynast?" Zelgadis asked. 

"He sent his goons after us! so we go and see what he wants. If it's something stupid like 'lets take over the world!' or 'join the mazkou put your application in now!'...." Lina glared at Xellos who smiled. 

"Then we say no way! Dragon Slave and kaboom he's gone." Lina said and clapped her hands for efect. 

"But Lina... he won't go down on a dragon slave." Gourry said thoughtfully. 

"I know that! It was just a figure of speech." She said hitting him on the head. 

"Figure of speech.....?" A thought cloud popped up and Gourry saw a lady's figure with an arrow pointing to her that said 'Speech' 

"Not that, baka!" Lina yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Amelia laid in the dark room thinking. In the bed next to her Filia snored softly. 

'Why am I friends with Lina?' She asked herself. 

'I'm supposed to be the princess of Seyruun and I hang with a dragon destroying half mazoku who would eat half the world! Well I guess friendship is like that. Lina-san is a true friend. I guess that's a good thing, ne?' She thought. She rolled to her side. 

'Then there is Zelgadiss-san. How could I just given myself like that. And I don't even remeber it! Hopefully we can still be friends. I mean, we talk but not like we used to. Maybe I'll talk to him later about it.' She rolled on her stomach, placed her head in the center of the pillow, closed her eyes and went to sleep.   


Characters:   
Dynasty Grausherra   
Zelas Metallium   
Luna Inverse   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
Mama and Papa-sama (I don't have their real names so I call them this. They are Lina's mom and Dad)   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker of Slayers.)   
  
  
  


[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	15. Chapter 15

slayersreturn15 Slayers Return Again 15 

"We must be getting close to Dynast. It's getting cold." Filia said, shivering. Xellos looked over at her and offered her his cape. 

"Thanks Xellos." She whispered to him. She wrapped the cape around her. Xellos scent was all in the cape. She breathed it in but not noticably. 

"I'm not cold." Martina annouced. 

"Neither am I... Are you guys?" Amelia asked the rest. Everyone shook their heads. 

"Seems like your the only one, Filia." Zelgadis said. 

"Hmm I wonder why." Filia put her finger to her cheek thoughtfully. 

"Lina... where are we?" She asked. Lina opened their map, sat down and spread it out. She ran her finger over the map. 

"We... are... right.... her." She pointed a blue dot on the map. 

We are near Makiko." She closed the map. 

"Hmm I've heard that before... Makiko.... Makiko. Oh yeah that temple my mother told me about when I was younger!" Filia exclaimed smacking the palm of her hand with her fist. 

"Nani?" Lina asked. 

There is a temple in Makiko that wards of dragons. You could fall dead with a evil sickness. They say the dragons came and tried to destroy the city and the temple destroyed most of the dragons. Mother told me that what really happened was the dragons needed a place to stay and the people were scared and prayed the temple up and destroyed the dragons. The temple was based on white magic but became evil." Filia told the others. 

That must be that temple of Storm.... Arashi." Zelgadis commented. 

"Yes that's it." Filia nodded. 

"I know what your talking about. It was named after a girl, Makiko Chojii. She fell in love with a dragon. But her parents forbidded it. They built a temple that would be activated if the town prayed for it. It was to keep dragons away. Makiko ran off to be with her dragon friend but before going, Makiko put her own spell on the town. If a dragon would stop by, he or she would be sparred if he or she held the hand of a loved one of the opposite sex. Kind of wierd." Zelgadis ended his story. 

"Wow. M-m-maybe we shouldn't go in the city." Martina said nervously. 

"Nonsense.... if Filia just holds one of our hands then she'll be fine?" Xellos said. 

"True true.... Well what will it be Filia? A.) Gourry. B.) Zangulus C.) Zelgadis or D.) Xellos." Lina lined the boys up and was showing them off like a show host. 

"Er... ah..." Filia started. 

"Well you can't have Gourry... or Zangulus.... And Xellos is fine and Zelgadis is fine..... Oh wait, Zelgadis needs both his hands to perform magic so Xellos it is. Hurray! We have a winner!" Lina exclaimed. Amelia, Martina and Lina all went chibi and threw flowers on Xellos and Filia. Filia and Xellos sweatdropped. 

"Er ah Lina." Xellos started. 

"Nani? YOUR NOT SATISFIED WITH MY SELECTION?!!!" Lina's body went back to the right size but her head went super big as she yelled at Xellos. Xellos waved his hands in front of his face. 

"No no no.! It's fine I love it see?" He grabbed Filia's hand and and raised it. Lina went back to normal. "Good." She said. Filia and Xellos stuck their tounges out behind Lina's back. 

"Well lets go!" Lina shouted. 

"Food!" Zangulus yelled. 

"And Sleep!" Zelgadis said. They all ran off with Filia and Xellos dragging along. 

"Hai we love it." They said unethusiastically. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Four rooms please." Martina told the attendant at the desk. She handed the attendent the money and he handed her the keys. Which she in turn handed one to Gourry, Xellos and Zelgadis. 

"Have a good night sleep everyone." She and Zangulus waved befor entering their room. 

"Night night." Gourry said. Lina just yawned and walked in their room. 

"Well we'll see you in the morning." Xellos said. 

"Ja." Filia said after him following him in their room. Zelgadis looked at Amelia. Amelia looked at Zelgadis. They both looked in the room and noticed one bed. 

"Why does Lina-san do this?" Amelia muttered to herself. Zelgadis opened the door grouchly. They went their seperate ways, Zelgadis to the bathroom and Amelia still in the room. Amelia quickly got ready for bed and slid under the covers. Zelgadis soon followed and shut off the light. As soon as he got in the bed Amelia scooted over so she wouldn't be close to him. 

"Amelia." Zelgadis said in the dark. Amelia stiffened. 

"Y-y-yesss Zelgadiss....-san?" She stuttered. He was annoyed that she was stuttering. 

'She usually isn't like that. Maybe it's becuase we were around other people.' He said to himself. Then said aloud. 

"Do you hate me... Amelia.?" He asked. Amelia looked at the ceiling, then turned on her side and faced Zelgadis. 

"No. I don't hate you." She said shortly. Zelgadis let out a sigh. 

"Then how come your treating me like this? You ignore me when I try to talk to you. Everytime I try to talk to you, you snub me You act like some stuck up princess!" Zelgadis burst out. Amelia was shocked. 

"Now you know how I feel." She said with a short laugh. This time Zelgadis was shocked. He flipped over and faced a angry/fear faced Amelia. 

"What's that suposed to mean?" He asked narrowing his eyes. 

"Rememeber are last battle? With the Dark Star? You ignored me then. The battle with Hellmaster Phibrizzo, The battle with Copii Rezo... your ignored me then. You didn't ignore me as much with the first two battles. The only time you paid attention was when I was in danger. I was 'Amelia, the superhero freaked out little girl'." She said narrowing her eyes too. Zelgadis didn't have anything to say. 

"Well you bugged me." He said after a while. Amelia seethed then raised her hand and slapped the side of his face.... hard. 

"What was that for?!" Zelgadis asked her angrily grabbing her wrist. 

"That was for you... you jerk." Amelia said squirming to get her hands back. 

"All you care about is yourself. About how Rezo turned you into a chimera. And then I get a cure for you you say thankyou but even while you were in Seyruun you didn't talk to me!" Amelia said on the verge of shouting. 

"Why should I talk to you? I told I don't want your friendship before, but that doesn't mean you have to go all bitchy on me." Zelgadis said. 

"Get your hands off me." Amelia gritted her teeth and waited. He let go of her hands and they both turned over in the bed not facing the other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Meanwhile...... "Goodness I'm tired!" Filia said rasing her's and Xellos's hand above her head. 

"Me too." Xellos exclaimed. "Well you go ahead and head to the bathroom. I'll get dressed out here." Filia said about to let go off Xellos's hand. She tried but it wouldn't work. 

"Oh yeah I forgot." Lina made them take off their gloves and she put super glue on their hands 

"So Filia will be safe." Lina had said. 

"Oh damn. Well Xellos don't look." Filia said. 

"It wouldn't make a difference. It's not like you have anything I haven't seen on you." Filia blushed. She unzipped the side of her sleeve. and slipped out of her dress. Xellos looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 

'She is even more beautiful.' He thought to himself. He slipped off his pants and put on some shorts and took off his shirt. 

"Done." They both said at the same time. They looked over at each other. Filia was in a semi-long shirt that reached her knees. 

"Are you wearing that to bed?" Xellos asked swallowing visibly. 

"Yes is something wrong with it?" Filia asked frowning. 

"No no it's fine." They walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. 

"Er... Xellos?" Filia asked a moment later. 

"Hmmm?" Xellos asked semi-sleep. "Your hogging the blankets." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Lina yawned and buried her face in the blond haired guy in front of her. The sun poured into the room where they slept. 

"Uh...hmmmm." Gourry said still sleep. 

"Gourry.... Gourry... time to get up." Lina called softly. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. then got out of the bed. 

"I'm up." Gourry said sitting up. 

"Good then you can help me scrub my back." Lina said. 

"Only if you will help me with mine." Gourry said getting out of the bed. He walked over to the small redheaded girl. 

"Of course." she giggled and kissed him again.   
  


Characters:   
Dynast Grausherra   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker of Slayers.) 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	16. Chapter 16

slayersreturn16 Slayers Return Again 16 

"Are we ever going to get to the north pole? We've been traveling for ten days now!" Martina complained. 

"Chill out, Martina. we'll be there in about three days." Lina said. 

"Three more days?!" Martina and Amelia exclaimed. 

"Can't take three more days, huh?" Zelgadis asked Martina and Amelia. He stared pointedly at Amelia. Amelia glared back. 

"Of course we can take three more days. Just we've been traveling for so long." Amelia said in supeiror voice. 

"That's not what it seems." Zelgadis said grouchly. 

"Who asked you?" Amelia asked. Zelgadis was about to reply when: 

"NANI NANI NANI!? Here we are traveling and you decided to argue?! You've been acting like this for days!" Lina yelled. 

"Hai! Lina!" Zelgadiss and Amelia said. The cold wind nipped at everyones faces and made everyone sort of in a bad mood. Above a dark haired young man watched them. He laughed to him self his white cape blowing in the wind. 

"Soon Lina Inverse. I'll get you." He laughed again, unheard by the group. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


"Ok we can take a quick break. We'll meet back her in two hours. Got it?" Lina said when they reached the next town. 

"Hai." Everyone parted. Gourry and Lina went to get some food. Martina and Zangulus went to shop. Xellos and Filia went for ice cream. Amelia and Zelgadis went to take a walk.... In the different directions 

"Hm so many choices." Filia said looking at the list of ice creams. 

"Pick anything you want. My treat." Xellos said. 

"Really?" Filia asked.... then narrowed her eyes. 

"What's the catch?" She asked. 

"Nothing! My treat. I'm just trying to be nice." Xellos said sweatdropping. 

"Ok... Hm lets see. I'll take a vanilla cone with strawberries. Double scoop." Filia told the lady at the stand. 

"Yeah I'll have what she said." Xellos said. 

"That'll be 100 yen." The lady told them, getting their ice cream. Xellos paid for the Ice cream and he and Filia were happy on their way, licking their ice cream. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


"Oh what a pretty necklace!!" Martina exclaimed. Zangulus smiled at Martina as she gushed over the dress. 

"Get it. it's yours." Zangulus told her. 

"Oh really?! Your the best!" She got on her tiptoes and kissed her husband on the lips. Zangulus's smile grew bigger, returned the kiss and paid for the necklace. " 

Want me to put it on you?" He asked her. Martina nodded. He fiddled with the clasp until it was on her. 

"Oh thank you Zangulus! Your so sweet!" She hugged him.   


"Anything for my Martini." He said teasing her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I'm so bored.... Lina-san probably having the time of her life eating. While Martina-san is probably buying something. Filia-san proabbly is licking her ice cream happily and here I am by myself. Zelgadis-san is probably walking around town like the grouch that is he is." Amelia said sitting by the waterfall. 

"What do you think your doing?" A voice behind her said. Amelia gasped and looked behind the waterfall. 

"Why are you following me?" Amelia accused Zelgadis. 

"I'm not. I decided to sit at the waterfall. Anway I was here before you." Zelgadis snorted. 

"Well la de da. You think your something great don't you." Amelia said angrily. 

"I know I'm much better then you." Zelgadis said. 

"Bring it on." Amelia stood up and cupped her hands getting ready throw a spell. 

"Whenever your ready, baby." Zelgadis growled standing up likewise. 

"LEVATATION!! Amelia immediatley levetated to the air so no one around them would get hurt. Zelgadis followed her suit. 

"BRAM BLAZER!!!!" Amelia shouted. A schokwave of lighting flew at zelgadis. He easily blocked it. 

"That's your best? SHADOW SNAP!!" He yelled. Amelia imediatly got caught and was stuck. 

"FIREBALL!!! He threw a fireball toward her 

"LIGHTING!!!" She called. She easily dodged the fireball. 

"Oh you think your so great?" Amelia's levatation wore off and she jumped back down. Zelgadis followed her. Amelia placed her hand to the ground 

"DIL BRANDO!!" The earth underneath Zelgadis blew him in the air. 

"LEVATATION!!!" He yelled. His levatation wasn't that good but it got him safely to the ground. He smirked. "This isn't getting me no where." Amelia gasped as she realized what he was going to do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Lina stop stealing my food!" Gourry complained between bites. 

"This is yours.... I was just eating mine." Lina said grabbing a chicken leg. There was a peice of sausage left on the plate. Lina and Gourry looked up and growled at each other. They readied their forks and knives to go in combat. 

"Gourry why don't you ever let me have the last peice?" Lina argued. Gourry was about to reply when they heard a shout ring out. 

"A fight!!" 

"Some girl and guy are fighting in the street!" Lina grabbed the last piece and sausage and followed the crowd out to see what was going on. " 

Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and infinite." Zelgadis's was heard over the hushed crowd. 

"Ever lasting flame of blue." They heard Amelia say. 

"Let the power hidden in my soul." Zelgadiss gathered the Ra Tilt in his hands. 

"Be called forth from the infinite..." Amelia looked up. Lina rushed past the crowd to Zel and Amelia. 

"RAY WING!!" She yelled pushing them into the air. The Ra Tilt was immediatly canceled. Lina brought them both down to the ground. 

"Come with me." She said walking away. The crowd walked. Gourry sat down by the water fountain to wait for Lina. 

"What is with you two?!" Lina asked angrily. 

"Ask him." Amelia muttered. 

"Why don't you ask bitchy superhero freak?" Zelgadis muttered back. 

"Wait, I'm bitchy?!" Amelia asked. 

"Well you finally realized it." Zelgadis said. 

"YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH, SELF CENTERED, SON OF A BITCH THAT I'VE EVER MET!!!" Amelia yelled at him. 

"SILENCE!!! I want to know what is going on and I want to know now!" Lina growled. Amelia and Zelgadis clamped up. 

"Alright, you don't want to act like mature aldults? Fine, Amelia why are you mad at Zel?" Lina said with gritted teeth. 

"Because he's so self centered, all he cares about is himself and he always has to ignore me." Amelia sniffed with her head in the air. 

"Alright, Zelgadis why do you hate Amelia?" Lina said calmly turning to Zelgadis. 

"Becuase she always has to jump on trees, tables etc and yell about how justice is going to win. DO you know how annoying that is?" Zelgadis said turning away from Amelia. 

"Ok I want you two to ask the other why they act like that. Maybe you'll understand." Lina said walking away. Zel and Amelia stood there in silence. 

"Amelia..." Zelgadis said, just as Amelia said "Zelgadis-san." 

"Go ahead." Zelgadis told Amelia. "Zelgadis-san why do you always ignore me like that? You were always depressed and I just wanted to offer you friendship. Even now...." Amelia trailed off. Zelgadis thought for a moment. 

"Amelia... I never meant to ignore you. I mean No I didn't want friendship. Rezo told me to never love anyone. Because the one you love will always break your heart. I mean yes I do love you guys but....." Zelgadiss trailed off. 

"Yes I understand." Amelia fiddled with her bracelet. 

"What about you? How come your so...?" Zelgadiss started. 

"Such a justice freak?" Amelia said bluntly. Zelgadiss nodded. 

"I wasn't at first. Me and my sister Gracia watched our mother's bloody death. I was a kid then and when Gracia ran away, I hated the world. All I had was my dad." tears came to Amelia's eyes as she remebered. 

"My dad wanted me to help him show the owrld justice. I used to tell him no, justice is stupid. Mom would be here and so would Gracia if justice was real. Father would get frustrated. I used to lock my door with a spell I learned and he didn't know it and neither did anyone else. It was a black magic spell." Amelia laughed a little. 

"Then when I got older I started thinking about how bad guys and evil people would be stopped and people wouldn't have to go thru that if there was justice. I thought If I could help Father show the world justice then we could just save the world. And that's how it started. Ever since then I didn't give up on justice." Amelia ended. They both fell into to silence. 

"Amelia would you forgive me?" Zelgadis said haltingly after awhile. 

"Under one condition..." Amelia said. Zelgadis stiffened and got defensive. 

"Only if you forgive me too?" Amelia turned and smiled at him. 

"Ja." Zel said smiling back. Amelia giggled and threw her arms around Zelgadis in a hug. He was surprised but returned the hug akwardly. 

"Well I guess you two made up. Care to tell me why you two were mad at each other?" A voice said from behind them. Amelia and Zelgadis stepped away from each other. 

"I guess that's a no. Well come on. Time to go. And no more Ra tilts!" She said. Zelgadis and Amelia blushed. 

"Sorry about that fight earlier." Amelia said. 

"Yeah me too. They walked off to join Lina and the others. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Lina and her group camped outside that night in the forest. Not knowing what laid ahead......   


Characters:   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina Xoana   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker of Slayers.) 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	17. Chapter 17

slayersreturn17 Sl ayers Return Again 17 

"We should reach the North pole by noon." Zangulus said looking at the map. 

"Good. We can buy some heavy weather clothes." Lina said shivering. She and Gourry were walking cuddle together so they could keep warm Zangulus and Martina likewise. 

"Can't we stop to build a fire?" Filia's teeth were chattering. 

"We just did." Lina said shortly. "Can't we again?" Martina asked. 

"CAN"T YOU SEE I'M TRYING NOT TO THINK ABOUT THE COLD WEATHER?!" Lina yelled. Everyone fell in silence. 

"What time is it?" Amelia asked. 

"About 10." Zelgadis told her. Everyone fell quiet again. 

"Well lets go over those spells again. Martina. Let me see you through a fireball." Lina said. 

"Alright. FIREBALL!!!!" Martina yelled. It wasn't quite as the regular fireball but it did a little damage. 

"Good. Do you know the chant?" Lina said teacherly like. 

"Yes. Source of all power, Light which burns beyond crimson, Let thy power gather in my hand." Martina sighed. 

"Great." Lina ran ahead of everyone, then turned around. 

"FREEZE ARROW!" She yelled. Martina was caught off gaurd but caught on. 

"FLARE ARROW!!! She yelled. the two spells canceled each other out. 

"Good." Lina walked back to the group. 

"You've been studying your magic Amelia?" She asked turning to Amelia. 

"Yes." Amelia sighed. Lina has been making everyone study extra magic lately so they could be more skilled. But Amelia and Filia refused to learn black magic. So it still left Lina being the only one knowing black magic. Well except for Xellos. 

"You've been practing with your swords?" Lina asked the two other guys. They nodded. 

"Great so that means everyone is ready. I'll try to use mostly black magic. Since everyone else knows the wind and earth and fire shaminist magic. Filia and Amelia know the white magic. and Amelia and Zelgadis know the spirit shamanist magic. We got and Filia and Xellos's ryozoku and mazoku magic. Gourry and Zangulus's swords I think we'll do good." Lina commented praising the Slayers. Everyone cheered up a bit and got in to mood of fighting Dynasty. 

"Aaaahh Lina? What if you don't have to fight Dynast?" Xellos asked. 

"Well then we just learned some extra magic spells? Eh'hehhehheh" Lina said. Everyone fell in silence till they got to the north pole. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Alright! We made it!" Lina exclaimed. 

"Now lets go look for something warmer." Amelia said shivering against Zelgadis. Zelgadis put his arm around her so she wouldn't freeze to death. 

"Sure come on." Lina said. They purchased their items and went to a boat dock. 

"Hello. We need to go to the farthest end of the North Pole." Amelia told boat attendants. 

"What?! Are you crazy! People that go there will never return!" One of the men cried out. 

"Why don't we just raywing it Lina?" Martina asked. 

"We are trying to use as less magic as possible." Lina told her, then turned back to the man. 

"Ok here is a deal. Take us to the place and I promise you'll return safely." Lina said with a big smile. 

"How will you predict that?" The man asked suspiciously. 

"Don't you know who am?" Lina asked taking of her hood. The man gasped. 

"Hai! Hai! Ma'am I'll be ready in a minute!" The man scurried away to get a boat ready for them. 

"Lina you didn't have to scare the man." Gourry accused. 

"I didn't mean too! I was just showing him I could get him safe. I AM the beautiful sorceress genius." Lina said flipping her hair over her shoulders. Everybody sweatdropped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Can't you go any faster?" Lina asked. 

"No there is no wind out. At this rate we should get there at midnight." The man yelled. 

"WE DON"T HAVE TILL MIDNIGHT!" Lina yelled. The man winced. 

"Fine then." Lina stood up in the boat. 

"Levation!!!" She jumped high in the air. 

"What is she about to do?" Martina asked. 

"Don't ask me." Xellos answered. 

"BOMB DI WIND!!!" A blast of wind came from Lina's hands pushing the boat faster. She ran into the wind which pushed her in the boat. 

"Ah much faster." She said laughing. Everyone sweatdropped. They reached the end of the north pole by afternoon and it was even colder. 

"Thanks." Everyone called. 

"BOMB DI WIND!!!!" Lina pushed the boat again for the man who smiled and waved. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Their here, my Lord." A blue haired girl before Dynast said bowing. 

"Alright." Dynast crossed his black clad leg. 

"Anything you want us to do?" The blond haired guy on Sherra's right asked. Dynast thought for a moment. 

"I want Grau and Decivio to go ahead out and 'greet' them. Sherra will stay with me." He said. Sherra beamed at the thought of her Lord choosing her to stay with him. 

"Yes, my Lord." The two men said. And teleported out of there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"We are coming up against trouble." Zelgadis growled. 

"You sense it?" Lina asked quietly. Zelgadis nodded. 

"Lets go." Xellos ran ahead with the others following him. 

"Get ready everyone." Lina commanded. Grau and Decivio teleported behind them. The group immediatly turned around. 

"Well look we have the Slayers. You coming to defeat us?" Grau asked, taunting them. 

"No." Lina said with a smirk. It surprised Grau and Decivio. 

"We are coming to see what you want. And why you want me. If it's something I don't want to do and you try to force me then...." Lina made her hand like cutting her neck off. 

'Ask her to join me.' Dynast told Grau thru his mind. 

"Will you join us, Lina Inverse." He asked Lina. 

"Hell no! I wish you all will stop asking me that! Lina said. 

'Then kill her.' Dynast said. 

"Prepare to die, Lina Inverse." Decivio smirked. Decivio waved his hand making mist appear, he laughed and ran up to Amelia. 

"Haaaah!" He yelled Amelia put her hands in front of her face and squeezed her eyes shut. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and realized it was a illusion. 

'He's going to be hard to defeat.' 

"DY SLASH!!!!!!!" Amelia yelled throwing many shaped boomerang. Devicio easily dodged it. 

"That all you can do, little girl?" He asked. Amelia laughed as the boomerangs came back and hit him. 

"Come on Zelgadis!" Amelia called. Zelgadis immediatly ran up with his sword locking in a sword battle with Decivio. 

"Flare Arrow!!" Amelia casted the spell. The arrow missed Decivio. "GOZ FLOW!!" Zelgadis yelled. A shadow came behind Decvio and held his arms back. 

"ARGH!!! LET GO!!!" Decivio yelled. 

"Hurry Amelia! We don't have much time!" Zelgadiss commanded. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"FIRE LANCE!!!" Lina yelled. 

"ICICLE LANCE!!!" Grau yelled after her. The spells canceled each other out. 

"Ha! Try better then that." Grau taunted. 

"RUNE FLARE!!" Filia shouted. Missles of fire flew from Filia's hands to Grau. As they hit Grau, he yawned. 

"Hmmm It's cold." He said. Filia growled. 

"BALUS ROD!!" She yelled. In her hand was a long whip of fire. She glared at Grau and waved it above her head, then wrapped it around him. 

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" She yelled. She swirled Grau around and around and around with the whip of fire. Grau tried to teleport but couldn't concentrate. 

"Source of all power, Light which burns beyond crimson. Let thy power gather in my hand! FIRE BALL!!!!!" She threw a fireball down the rod. 

"AAAACK!" Grau sweatdropped. She snapped the rope and fireball toasted Grau. she let go of the rope. 

"EEEK! Hot hot hot hot hot!!!!" Grau hopped around on one foot. From the other side Decivio was screaming. 

"ARGH!" He shouted. Amelia walked up to him and placed his hands on his chest and closed her eyes. 

"O power of light, And earth and wind. Break now this evil spell! Flow Break!" Amelia opened her eyes as the flow break traveled from her hands in to his body making him pass out. 

"That should keep him from doing any damage. Lina-san quick." Amelia said. Lina ran over to Amelia while the others were toasting off Grau. Lina grabbed Decivio and teleported out of there. 

"LIGHT!!!" Gourry shouted bringing the sword of light out. He charged at Grau and swung at him. Grau teleported. 

"Haaaaah!" Zangulus let out the howling sword. Grau was caught off guard but moved out the way. 

"I don't have time for there silly games." Grau said. 

"Hargh!" Grau yelled letting out a blast of stinging ice. 

"Eeeek! That hurts!" Martina screamed. Lina teleported back and was caught up in it. 

"Acck! What's going on? Xellos to Grau!" She yelled over the sound off the ice blizzard. 

"Hai!." Xellos teleported over to Grau and held him so he won't teleport away. 

"Wha? Wha? What are you doing?!" Grau asked. Xellos just smirked. " 

Lord of Darkness of the four worlds. I call upon you! Grant me the power you posses!" Lina chanted. The four talismans lit up as Lina boosted the spell. 

"Sword of the cold, dark void, free yourself from heavens bonds! Become one with my power, with my body. " She started the Ragna Blade. Grau gasped in fear. 

"NO! You can't do that! No you can't kill me!" He screamed. 

"And let us walk the path of destruction together Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!!!!!" The Ragna blade gathered in Lina's hand. Lina charged at Grau. 

"Sword of Darkness!!! ARGH!!!" She yelled.   


Characters:   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina Xoana   
Grau and Sherra   
Dynast Grausherra   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker of Slayers.) 

Decivio is a creation of my own   


[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	18. Chapter 18

slayersreturn18 Slayers Return Again 18   


"Sword of Darkness!!!! Argggh!!!" Lina yelled charging at Grau. Grau put up a shield as Lina started to bring down the Ragna Blade. Xellos teleported away. The Ragna blade easily cut through the shield and down to Grau. 

"Aaaack!" Grau screamed and was gone. Lina fell to the ground gasping for air. 

"Lina-san! Are you alright?!" Amelia asked her. Her friends gathered around her and started to put a healing spell on her. Lina nodded. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Lord Dynast! They killed Grau and took the spell off Decivio!" Sherra exclaimed to her Lord. Dynast didn't say anything. Sherra was getting angry at Lina for killing her partner. 

"Curse you Lina Inverse! I'm going to make you oay for what you did." She muttered to herself. 

"Tell Lina Inverse to meet me here. Then I will talk to her." Dynast said coldly. 

"Yes my Lord." Sherra started to teleport away. 

"And don't kill her." Dynast quietly told her. Sherra was about to protest but changed her mind. 

"Yes my Lord." Sherra bowed and teleported away. Dynast grunted. 

"Soon Lina Inverse you'll be mine." He laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Flare Conceal!!" Amelia shouted, putting a shield around them. 

"That should keeps us warm and protected while we rest a moment." She told the others. 

"Good thinking, Amelia." Zelgadis told her. She beamed. 

"Lina Inverse!" A voice from the shadows called. Everyone stood up and looked around for the voice. 

"Sherra...." Lina whispered. 

"So Lina Inverse. You thought you could trick us, kill my partner, turn my servant against me and get away with it?" A blue figure was walking toward them out of the shadows. 

"What do you want, Sherra?" Lina asked with a smirk. 

"It's not what I want.... It's what Lord Dynast wants. He wants you to meet him where we took you. He told me not to kill you... lucky you. Bad luck to you, Lina Inverse." Sherra laughed and teleported out. 

"Argh! That girl makes me sick!" Lina seethed balling up her fist. 

"Lina do you know where they took you?" Filia asked. Lina blinked. 

"Nani? The girl didn't even tell me where that is!" 

"Ooooh But guess who does know where that is?" Xellos asked. 

"Who, Xellos-san?" Amelia asked. Everyone face faulted. 

"Uh me." Xellos said weakly standing up. 

"Xellos knows where everything is, he just never tells us." Filia sniffed. A big boulder saying 'Mr. Know it all' fell on Xellos knocking him down again. 

"Well lets go!" Lina shouted raising her fist in the air. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Dynast! Come out!! We are here!" Lina yelled when they reached their destination. 

"Maybe he's not here." Gourry suggested. 

"He has to be." Lina said.   
"Give us the power, Lord Zoamalagulstar!" Martina prayed. 

"You still pray to him?" Zelgadis asked her. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." A deep voice said behind them. Everyone turned around and were surpirse to see a young man around their age standing behind them. He had dark black hair and was very handsome. 

"Lina... that's Dynast?" Gourry asked. Lina nodded then said aloud, 

"Dynast, what do you want with me?" She asked. Sherra appeared by his side, smirking. 

"I thought you would have known by now. I want you to rule the world with me. Soon I'll be king of the world and I do need someone to rule it with me. I want you to be my queen!" He said simply. 

"Y-y-y-you don't mean that, do you?" Sherra asked her Lord in shock. Everyone else was just as shocked. Lina blushed in surprise. 

"Well Lina Inverse? What is the answer?" Dynast asked with a smirk. Gourry looked from Lina to Dynast and from Dynast back to Lina 

"Oi Lina? Did he just ask you to---" Gourry was cut off by a angry Lina. 

"Dynast... you know the answer is no!" She gritted her teeth. 

"Lord Dynast! How could you do this?!" Sherra asked. 

"Be gone Sherra." Dynast told her with a wave of his hand he sent her flying into the wall. Sherra withered in pain, she opened her mouth and no sound came out. Amelia and Zelgadis rushed over to her and started to put a healing spell on her. 

"Why are you helping me?" Sherra asked. Zelgadis and Amelia looked at each other then looked at Sherra and shrugged. 

"Fine Lina Inverse. You will die." Dynast said coldly. Gourry spit on the ground and looked at Dynast in anger. 

"Not if you don't die first." He growled. 

"What do you think your going to do? Kill me?" Dynast laughed crazily. Sherra stared at her Lord in fear... then disgust. 

"He's crazy, really crazy." She exclaimed aloud, her strength coming back. 

"Fire.....Ball!!!" Lina yelled throwing a ball of fire towards Dynast. He easily froze it. 

"Try harder Lina." He laughed. Which made her angry. He was sucking in her anger as fuel. 

"Astral Vine!!" Zelgadis yelled standing up leaving Amelia to take care of Sherra. 

"Haaaaaaaaah!" Gourry yelled charging at Dynast with the sword of light. 

"Whoops you missed." Dynast teleported away. 

"Shit!" Gourry cursed. 

" I do not know why you try." Dynast taunted. Amelia finished. 

"There you should be fine.... Oh no! I just aided the enemy!" She backed away from Sherra. 

"Don't worry." Sherra stood up and walked over to the group. She took a fighting stance against Dynast. 

"Oh? Look what we have here. Sherra is going to fight against me? This just might get interesting." Dynast said. Sherra growled. 

"I'm tired of you treating me like dirt! I was your most loyal servant! And this is the thanks I get?!" Sherra asked angrily. Dynast smirked un-interested. 

"I didn't have need of you....human girl..." He growled. Everyone looked over at Sherra. She cursed and pulled out her sword. 

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" She yelled charging at him. He pushed her back yet again but Sherra put up a shield in time. 

"Hell Blast!!!" A black lance was shot at Dynast. It hit him in the arm but he drew it out in time. 

"Bram Blazer!!" Amelia and Martina yelled. Two shockwaves of lightning hit Dynast. He appeared unharmed. 

"Now time for my fun!" He raised his hand and big sharp iclces were headed towards them. 

"Flare Conceal!" Filia yelled immediatly putting up a shield for them. Dynast teleported. The group looked around for him . He appeared behind Gourry and shot a blast of Ice through his black. 

"Oh no! Gourry! Gourry!!"" Lina ran to his side and beckoned Amelia and Filia to do a Recovery spell. blood was already appearing around Gourry. Lina took Gourry's sword and walked toward Dynast chanting as she walked. 

"Lord of Darkness of the four worlds. I call upon you. Grant me the power you posses!   
Sword of the cold, dark void, free yourself from heavens bonds! Become one with my power, with my body. And let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!!!!!" She instructed the sword to take the Ragna Blade and ran towards Dynast yelling. 

"Now this is what I was Looking for." Dynast laughed. Lina ran to him and began lowering the Ragna Blade down on him. He held the blade up with one hand. Lina used all her strength to bring it down on him. He quickly used both hands to hold it up. Lina could see that she wasn't going to do much damage but continued. His hands started to slip as she brought it down on him. 

"Arrrgh!" He grabbed her arms and lifted his leg and kicked her. Lina in surprised dropped the sword and fell back . She coughed up some blood. 

"See? Even Lina Inverse has failed to kill me. You have no hope." He threw his head back and laughed. 

Filia growled and was about to transform into a dragon when Xellos stopped her. 

"No Filia! It'll only make it worse." He told her.... then smiled at her and raised his staff towards   
Dynast. 

Characters:   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina Xoana   
Grau and Sherra   
Dynast Grausherra   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker of Slayers.) 

Decivio is a creation of my own 

[Take me Back][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/slayersreturnagain.html



	19. Chapter 19

slayersreturn19 Slayers Return Again 19 

"Oh Xellos is going to try to defeat me?" Dynast asked, mockingly. Xellos just smiled. Dynast and Xellos teleported and went into attack. Xellos got a few good attacks in but it was Dynast doing all the damage. 

"Xellos!"" Filia cried when Xellos fell to the ground. She ran over to him and helped him with his healing spell. Dynast looked over and pushed Filia away with a blast of wind. 

"Aaaiih!!!" She screamed. 

"Oh no FIlia!" Xellos walked over to her but got pushed away by Dynast. Sherra watched as her Lord cruelly hurt everyone. She ran behind a rock and washiddin from everybody else. 

Lina finished her recovery spell just as Amelia was finishing with Gourry. Sherra watched as Lina and Gourry got to their feet to fight Dynast. 

"Wait! Lina!" Sherra ran to them. 

"If you attack Dynast with multiple hits you could bring him down! So don't go one by one!" she advised. Lina nodded and started firing off orders. 

"Amelia and Zel! Ra tilt! Martina! You think you got the Dragon Slave right?" Lina asked. Lina had been teaching Martina the Dragon Slave but so far Martina hasn't been able to use it. Martina nodded Zangulus your sword! Hey Filia xellos you alright?" Lina called? Everyone was behind a shield and weren't getting hit by Dynast's blows. But the shield was wearing down fast. Filia and Xellos nodded. 

"Ok give him the best you got with mazoku and ryozoku magic. And Sherra...." Lina tunred to see Sherra standing there with her eyes closed and a glowaround her. A figure stepped from her body and formed next to her. 

"Lina Inverse...." The figure cursed 

"Grau? Sherra how?" Lina asked. 

"I revived him.." Sherra answered. 

"Sherra... why?" Grau was about to say. 

"Sherra you give it the best you got---- whoops lets go!" Lina shouted as the shield went down. Martina and Zangulus advanced forward " 

Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond the blood that flows. Buried inthe flow of time. In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness! Let allthe fools who stand in out way be destroyed by the power you and I posses!DRAGON SLAVE!!!" 

Martina opened her eyes and aimed for Dynast. Zangulus let out his howling sword attack at the same time. Zelgadis and Amelia ran up and started chanting the Ra Tilt. 

"Strength of all souls which dwells between chaos and the infinite" 

"Eternal flame of blue" 

"Hidden strength that slumbers deep within me" 

"I call you forth here and now" 

"Ra Tilt!!!" Amelia and Zel let out the Ra tilt at Dynast who immediatlywas in pain. Xellos and Filia immediatly ran up drawing forth their strongest magic. Filia's positive power and Xellos's negative power reached and twirled together towards Dynast. Filia had a determined look on her face as she concentrated to make her power stronger. 

"Grau are you with me?" Sherra asked. Grau was hesitant to go up againstDynast. 

"Please Grau?" Sherra begged. Grau looked over into his partner's eyes. 

"Alright lets go!" He said grabbing her hand. She grinned as they started their attack. 

"Hell Blast!!!!" They yelled throwing two black lances to the weak Dynast. Lina and Gourry saw their opportunity and ran foward. 

"Lord of Darkness of the four worlds! I call upon you! Grant me the power you posses!! Sword of the cold, dark void, free yourself from heavens bonds! Become one with my power, with my body. And let us walk the path of destruction together Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!!!!!" 

Lina instructed the sword once more to take the spell. 

"Haaah!" Lina and Gourry yelled jumping high in the air then coming downharded spliting Dynast in half. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" His voice faded off. Everyone fell to the ground to catch their breath. They just sat their not saying anything. 

5 few months later 

Filia fell onto her bed before getting ready for bed. 

'Oh it's good to be home.' She thought. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her journal and started writing. 

_"Dear Journal,_

_I just got back from Zelgadis and Amelia's wedding. It was really cute and fun. Zelgadis was actually having fun and laughing. I think they are such a cute couple and always thought they should go out. It was great to seeeveryone. Lina is pregnant. She looks so wierd being pregnant. It's funny.She is due in two more months. She is hoping for a boy. Martina is also expectinga child. She's hoping for a boy that looks like Zangulus. She can be realsweet sometimes. Grau and Sherra were there too. You really can see theyare very much in love... just they won't acknowledge it. They say they arejust best friends. Maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic. Amelia looked so happyshe looked like she was going to burst. I think Zelgadis really loves her.At first he thought she was a justice-loving brat to put it bluntly, Butthen he got to know her. Xellos was there too. I didn't speak to him much.He and I are the only ones left that aren't married, besides Grau and Sherra.I'll get married when I fall in love. I want to marry someone who lives aneternity like me. I don't want to keep getting married over and over. I don'treally have anyone in mind...... Well sort of. I mean Xellos is nice sometimes.And he was worried about me when we fought Dynast and he's a great loverbut..... I don't know if he could love me. I'm his race's sworn enemy. Idon't know why I'm thinking about Xellos. He's a mazoku for crying out loud.Maybe I'm just crazy.... or maybe I'm in love. I could never tell him I wasin love with him. He'd probably mock me saying I was weak or something. Wellanyway goodnight._

_Filia_

Filia closed her journal and walked to her kitchen to fix some tea. She thought she heard someone knocking on the door but figured it was her imagination. She took a sip of her tea and heard the knock again. She grabbed her mace and walked towards the door and opened it. 

"Hello? Hell--- Xellos! What are you doing here?!" She asked in shock. It was raining outside and Xellos had a a umbrella shaped shield. 

"Well I er was uh in the neighborhood. I reconized your place and well here I am." Xellos shrugged. 

"Come in." Filia stood out of the way and pulled her yellow robe around her tighter. 

"You want some tea? I was just making some." Filia asked politely. 

"Sure that'll be nice." Xellos nodded awkardly. 

'I wonder why he's here?' Filia wondered to herself. Filia motioned for him to sit down at a chair at her table andd fixed some tea for him. She finished and sat down. 

"Mmmm. Thanks Fii-chan." Xellos breathed in the steam coming from the tea. 

"Y-y-your welcome." Filia stuttered hiding her face in the cup. 

"Um I don't have anywhere to go tonight you mind if I stay here over night?" Xellos asked nervously. 

"Yeah sure... oh wait." Filia started. 

"I can sleep on the couch I mean it's not a biggie." Xellos said. 

'Why am I being nice to her? All of a sudden I feel like being nice to her.' 

"Well I don't have a couch. but don't worry, I have an extra blanket youcould use. You could sleep in my bed, It's pretty big." Filia said turningaway from him to put their dished in the sink. 

"Thanks Filia." Xelloss smiled and followed Filia to the bedroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

As Filia snored softly right next to him, Xellos wondered aloud. 

'Why am I here? I shouldn't be here. Much less with a ryuzoku. I'd probably get her kicked out from her tribe or something. They'd probably ban her becuase of me.' He turned over and looked at Filia her blond hair spilling over her face. He took his finger and traced it down her cheek lightly. 

"I think.... I think... I think I'm in love with you." He whispered to Filia. Xellos got out of the bed grabbed his hournal and walked over to Filia'sdesk. He noticed her journal lying there and couldn't help taking a peek.He read over her last entry. When he read the ending part her smiled to himselfthen closed her journal and put back his, shut off the light and walked backinto bed. He tried to get down as light as possible without waking up Filia. 

"Huh? Xellos what are you doing?" She asked sleepily. 

"Just needed another cup of tea." He told her. "Oh." She laid back down and shut her eyes to go back to sleep. 

"Hey Fii....." Xellos started. "Hmmm?" Filia asked. 

"I love you." He told her. There he said it.... now it might stop bugging him. Filia sat up and looked at the purpled haired mazoku laying in her bed. 

"Oh Xellos...." She whispered placing her hand on her mouth. tears streamed down her face. 

"Hey come on Filia don't cry I mean I'm not that bad of a guy right?" Heasked with a grin. He lightly wiped away her tears. 

"I love you too." Filia told him surprising him. Xellos looked at her. 

"Really?" He asked. Filia nodded. "Oh Fii-chan that's great." He leaned down and kissed her lightly then more passionatly. She kissed him back... happy her dream came true. 

Characters:   
Lina Inverse Gabriev   
Gourry Gabriev   
Zelgadis Greywers   
Amelia Seyrunn   
Filia Ul Copt   
Xelloss Metallium   
Zangulus and Martina Xoana   
Grau and Sherra   
Dynast Grausherra   
(All the characters above were not my creation but the original maker of Slayers.) 

Well everyone. How did you like that? This was my first fanfiction ever so I know it's not that good but I do except suggestions and comments as well as compliments. Tell me how I did thanks! email me! 

[Take me back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/fanfic.html



End file.
